


Now hiring

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, angsty, everything in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: You wished you could say you were just another secretary to Tony Stark, but you weren't. You were the person who kept his life together while you kept yours in one piece. It all goes south when Pepper, his long time girlfriend, decides to leave the company. Will you be able to keep both of your lives afloat? Or will you surrender under the pressure of being secretary to a newly single Tony Stark?





	1. The secretary

6:30 in the morning and you are already up. You didn’t really get much sleep, since you had stayed working extra hours at home. You made sure to remember to tell your boss to consider them for the next paycheck. The toasts loudly came out of the toaster and as you took a long sip from her mug, she took them out and placed them on a plate. Leaving the mug next to it, you headed towards the fridge to take out the new peanut butter jar you had bought a few days earlier, the jam and a banana. You were yearning for that peanut butter with all your heart and this was a great instance to give the first bite. It wasn’t the most nutritious thing you could have for breakfast, but at least you were having some, for a change. 

You did your make up calmly in the bathroom and then headed out to get the bus. That day, your boss had not sent a car to pick you up. He did tell you to not get used to it, but it didn’t hurt to dream a little. You took out your daily reading and distracted yourself for about an hour.

You walked through the lobby, avoiding all kinds of contact with other beings because you were just not in the mood that morning; and it wasn’t until later, inside the elevator, that your mood changed. One of your colleagues—not a direct one, at least—walked inside and only with a gentle smile he changed your mood.

“Morning, (Y/N),” he bowed his head gently. “How’d you get here this morning? I didn’t hear from anyone being sent to your place.”

“By bus, like the normal human beings who aren’t Tony Stark do,” you chuckled. “You’re a lucky one, Happy,” you pouted. “You get to drive to work.”

“Only ‘cause I’m driving the boss and the lady boss,” he chuckled. “I could pick you up if you’d like,” he shrugged. “You’d save bus money and I would have someone to talk to instead of listening to them bickering or making up.”

“Oh god,” you laughed breathily. “I most certainly wouldn’t like to be there, sorry. I’d rather being on that stinky, sticky bus, but still away from those two,” you grinned. “It’s a sacrifice one of us has to make,” you said solemnly.

“And that one being me?”

“Couldn’t have said that better myself, Happy,” you smiled innocently, and got off the elevator. “See you later, I hope,” you waved him goodbye and walked to your desk. The phone was already ringing, unfortunately. “Yes, Mr. Stark’s office. How can I help you?” You faked your best and most helping voice. In 7 years of working with Mr. Stark, you had mastered the phone voice. “Yes, sir, the meeting has been rescheduled for tomorrow at the same time. 11 am at Conference Room A here at Stark Industries… Mr. Stark has scheduled your ride here as well; it’ll be waiting right outside your office, sir… Okay, no problem, bye.”

You logged into your computer and waited for the hours to go by. About half an hour later, amidst a sense of panic on the offices that surrounded your desk, the big boss made its way to his office.

“(Y/N),” he bowed his head lightly only to acknowledge your presence. 

“Your schedule is already on your screen, Mr. Stark,” you smiled lightly. 

“Always one step ahead of me,” he pointed a finger gun at you and stopped right before your desk. He lowered his glasses on the bridge of his nose and looked at you with a satisfied stare. “I hope you make a summary out of it to me. I do not expect to read all that.”

“It’s already summarized and color coded,” you propped your elbows on the glass surface and rested your head on your hands. 

He looked at you with suspicious eyes and chuckled lightly. “You never cease to amaze me, (Y/N),” he admitted, almost reluctantly. “Thanks, I’ll call you if I need anything.”

“I’ll be here to pick up the call,” you smiled and turned on your chair just enough to focus on your computer screen for the rest of the day.

Tony Stark was a challenging boss, especially when you first arrived, 7 years ago. But in that time, you had learnt a great deal, which you wouldn’t have learned anywhere else. He was demanding, stressful, infuriating most of the time, but he was also very caring and open to smart-ass attitudes like yours earlier. You were lucky to have him, and in a way, you believed he was lucky to have you too.

But Tony Stark did not arrive into your life 7 years ago. You two went a long way back. Your mom used to work and live at the Stark household and you went to live with her since life with your father was not safe. At first, the Starks weren’t exactly happy about it, but since you were silent as a shadow and what they described as a girl with “very good character”, you were allowed to live there too—not like they had any other choice anyway.

That’s how you met Tony. At the tender age of 7 he wasn’t the exactly a tender little boy. He was extremely spoiled and craved for attention and validation. No wonder though, his father needed a book on healthy parenting and how to not fuck up your child all the way to his adulthood, but apparently there were out of those at the book shop that day… or the rest of the days.

You wondered if he could remember you, but he showed no sign whatsoever of recalling your childhood and adolescence together, so as soon as you thought about it, you shook the thoughts away. It didn’t matter; you had a job and he, being your boss, was just part of it.


	2. Short in staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The minute Pepper Potts, Mr. Stark’s longtime girlfriend, entered the building you knew there was something wrong. She greeted you as usual, but there was something about her that just wasn’t right.

The minute Pepper Potts, Mr. Stark’s longtime girlfriend, entered the building you knew there was something wrong. She greeted you as usual, but there was something about her that just wasn’t right. She rushed into her office and stayed there even after Mr. Stark had appeared. He asked about her, and since you weren’t sure of what to say, you informed him that she was not feeling alright, but she said to not worry.

  
Then, you headed to her office to check up on her.

“Miss Potts, is everything alright?” But your question seemed stupid when you saw her pack her stuff into boxes. “What are you doing?” Yet another stupid question put into words; she was obviously leaving.

“I’m gonna go throw this old stuff into the trash,” she breathed rapidly. “Don’t worry,” she faked a smile, but there was not a taint of happiness in her face; she was desperate, on the verge of ripping her hair from her scalp.

“Hey, slow down, Miss Potts,” you moved closer to her. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“(Y/N), do you mind calling Happy?” She looked at you with deer-like eyes. “I need a ride to that recycling place—”

“We can ask someone to do it,” you chimed in. “Besides, the janitors pick up the trash later—what’s going on?” You felt awkward by asking, since there could be so many answers to that and none of them made a bit of sense in your head. She was acting strange and you couldn’t figure out why.

“You’re a good one, (Y/N),” she smiled lightly. “You deserve better,” she placed a hand on your arm and gently squeezed it. That gesture only made things worse; she was trying to calm you while being a whirlwind of emotions herself.

You left just a little after and texted Happy about the situation.

“ _Something’s going on, oh, and Miss Potts is gonna need you to drive her somewhere._ ”

“ _Well, fuck me._ ”

It was the only thing he said; a thought you strongly agreed with.

Pepper came out of her office with the box in her hands and left it on your desk. She rushed into Mr. Stark’s office and once you were on your own, you started looking at what was inside the box. To your surprise, you found some of her stuff, and not only old papers that needed to be recycled. Happy’s words took a whole new meaning to you.

“I’m done, Tony!” You could hear Pepper yelling from the inside of Mr. Stark’s office. “I’m sick of worrying all day long about you. I just can’t do this anymore… You’re gonna kill me one day, and if it’s not you, it’s the people you fight against…” her voice softened and you couldn’t hear what else she was saying.

They must’ve been having a big fight, and for Tony’s sake, you hoped that it was only that, and not that they broke up. Or worse, that she left the company. That would surely destroy him, and then you’d be hopeless trying to do your job, because he would most definitely fall into a pit of despair and drink his life away. It used to be like that, before Pepper made her way into his heart for good.

“(Y/N), leave, run,” she pressed her hands against the glass surface of your desk. “He is not worth it. You’ll never have a normal life if you work for him—never. Live your life while you can, but here that’s not gonna happen. ”

And without further words, she was gone. The people from the offices around you all came out because the noise was not normal. The murmuring could be heard literally in every corner of the place, and it wasn’t until Tony came out of his office that it quieted down.

He looked at you with wide eyes and his mouth slightly hanging open. He must’ve been as shaken as you were, but he was the one who got yelled at. You wanted to say something, but you were so terrified now that you couldn’t even think of a thing to make things better. He sighed heavily and turned on his heels to go back inside.

His peace, and yours, was quaking.


	3. The job offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were you really willing to stay there until the end of your days? The payment was good, and perhaps no one else would offer this amount of money—well, not perhaps; no one in their sane judgment would offer a simple secretary like yourself that salary. But on the other hand, there was still the issue of your sanity. Pepper must’ve been exaggerating about losing your mind in that office and around Tony Stark, but you could tell how anxious and worried she always was, and it was always the same subject. You didn’t want to end up like that.

Were you really willing to stay there until the end of your days? The payment was good, and perhaps no one else would offer this amount of money—well, not perhaps; no one in their sane judgment would offer a simple secretary like yourself that salary. But on the other hand, there was still the issue of your sanity. Pepper must’ve been exaggerating about losing your mind in that office and around Tony Stark, but you could tell how anxious and worried she always was, and it was always the same subject. You didn’t want to end up like that.

  
But were you willing to sacrifice your youth and your mental health for a man such as Tony? Yeah, you were. You promised your mom you would look after him the same way he did for you when you were kids, and the same way that your mom did when you two were growing up together. You shouldn’t have done that. Why would you even promise something like that? Ah yes, you loved your mom very much, and you had an immense affection and gratitude towards the Stark family. Damn them.

  
You threw your bag on your couch and let yourself fall right next to it. You still needed to figure out your next step, but you were hungry, and you were thinking all day long about the leftovers from the day before. While you heated your food, you turned on Netflix and then enjoyed your two favorite things: lasagna and Brooklyn 99. You’d have time to worry about your future later.

  
After having washed the dishes, you took out a piece of paper and did what your mom always told you to do in difficult situations: put things in a balance. The good and the bad stuff about things. In the bad stuff you wrote all the things you didn’t like about working with a man with Tony Stark; having to drive him home when he’s drunk, picking up fights at bars just because he’s drunk, working until very late and sometimes having to be very early in the morning, having no personal life whatsoever, Tony calling at ungodly hours and so on. But there were some good things too, like the monthly paycheck that paid for your cozy apartment, or the fact that you had to travel with him to the most spectacular places in the world, and the possibility to learn so much about everything with him.

  
It was an awfully hard decision, but you were sure it was the right one. You would leave Tony Stark in a month and you’d let him know tomorrow, when you got to the office—of course, if he didn’t call you earlier with a newly arisen problem, now that Miss Potts was gone.

  
You stayed watching Brooklyn 99 a bit more and then headed straight to your bed.

The next morning, you woke up at your usual hour and did everything regularly. You even managed to have coffee without burning your throat. The only weird thing was that right after you finished your breakfast, a text caught you off guard.

“ _I’m outside your place, get in the car and we’ll go to work together._ ”

Tony Stark didn’t usually pick you up, he never did unless it was Happy who was driving, but there he was, outside your place and ready to go with you. You grabbed your agenda, bag and your coat and rushed downstairs only to find him in one of his zillion cars, but completely alone.

“ _Holy fucking shit, he’s actually driving me to work_ ,” you thought to yourself. You made your way inside and greeted him. “G’morning Mr. Stark,” you smiled gently.

“Hey, how are you?” He started the engine and drove off. “By the way, don’t get accustomed, I just needed a word with you. It’s about Pepper and all that—what are you doing?” He quickly glanced at you and saw that you were looking at your journal and your phone at the same time. “Are you actively ignoring me?”

“Oh no,” you looked back at him and shook your head. “It’s just that I got a message from the office because they were trying to arrange the room for your meeting today, but they didn’t know which room it was,” you calmly explained. “I was telling them which room to prepare, but I was listening to you the whole time. You told me I shouldn’t get accustomed to this because you only needed to have a word with me regarding Miss Potts and her quitting,” you said in an obnoxiously calm voice. “What about it?”

“Well,” he furrowed his brow when you repeated the same words he told you, “I need to know if you knew that she had intentions to leave, and if you know the reasons or if she told you something. I just need to know why she left so out of the blue and without telling me anything.”

“Uhh…” you froze. “We—well—Miss Potts and I didn’t really get to spend a lot of time together as of lately, actually,” you replied. “Since I was your secretary—am your secretary, I focus only on what you had to do. But she never expressed any concern, at least not to me, Mr. Stark,” you shrugged. You wanted to ask why, but you were not the one to make questions. “She did seem very affected when she left her stuff on my desk and then when she came out of your office.”

“Do you know if she told someone else?”

“No, sir,” you shook your head. “Miss Potts was very secretive; she didn’t share a lot with us,” you pursed your lips before you could spill out what she told you. It was a secret you wanted to keep for a while. “Mr. Stark… I wanted to talk to you, but I wasn’t expecting you’d pick me up so now I don’t know if to tell you right now or when we get to the office.”

“Whatever it is, just don’t tell me you’re gonna leave because I honestly don’t think I can take it,” he sighed heavily. “You keep my life together and no one would do what you do without suing me,” you mentally added one good point to your balance: Tony Stark knew how to make a worker feel better. “But hey, go ahead, what is it?”

“I…” your voice weakened, and you weren’t sure how to continue. “Mr. Stark, the thing is… it’s not like I wanna leave you just like that. I just wanted to go back to college, perfect myself a bit more and then look for a job somewhere else,” you shrugged. “I’ve learnt a great deal thanks to you but… I need more qualifications… besides, I have been offered another job,” you tugged at the inside of your bottom lip.

“What? Where?” You had completely forgotten about a place where they could’ve hired you. “Was it Hammer?” You looked at him with a puzzled expression. “Hammer—Justin Hammer?” The name didn’t even ring a bell to you. “Because if it’s Hammer I swear to god I’ll kill him. Why do you wanna go back to school? I mean, you know a lot of stuff already, just take tests for languages and you’ll be good to go.”

“I only have my bachelor’s degree in administration, and I’d love to pursue more than that… I’m sorry,” you breathed heavily. “My mom always wanted me to study more than she did.”

“I understand,” Tony shook his head and looked at you. “Job prospects will be better in time, and you’ll be able to sue people if they mistreat you,” he chuckled. “I don’t accept your decision, but I respect it, and whenever you’re ready to leave, I’ll be okay with that.”

“I can look for secretaries and train them if you’re okay with that,” you offered. “They’ll be just like me, even better!”

“There’s someone I know that might be interested in getting a job,” Tony said. “Her name’s Wanda, she’s part of the Avengers, and she seriously needs to do something with her daily life—I don’t know, get some distraction, fresh air in the mornings, whatever. She spends too much time buried in her thoughts and she doesn’t have many friends—normal ones.”

“Alright,” you smiled. “I’ll train her, then.”


	4. The replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was the day when your replacement would arrive, and since she was part of the Avengers, she came in with Mr. Stark, but the minute you saw Wanda coming in you knew it was going to be a tough one. She walked in between Mr. Stark and Happy towards you. Tony kept talking to her, but you saw her looking straight at you.

Today was the day when your replacement would arrive, and since she was part of the Avengers, she came in with Mr. Stark, but the minute you saw Wanda coming in you knew it was going to be a tough one. She walked in between Mr. Stark and Happy towards you. Tony kept talking to her, but you saw her looking straight at you. 

“(Y/N), you’re early,” Tony cheerfully said.

“You’re actually a bit late, Mr. Stark,” you chuckled lightly. “I assume this is Wanda. It’s very nice to meet you, finally,” you smiled and reached out your hand towards her and she timidly accepted it. “Mr. Stark can be a little bit intimidating, but once you get the hang of the job, you’re good. It took me a few years to get accustomed to it, but I’m sure you’re way smarter than I am,” you assured her. At least, that’s what you wanted to believe. “So, do you want me to show you around or what?”

“That would be nice,” Wanda sheepishly nodded her head. “Thanks, Tony,” you looked at him and smiled, “or do I have to call you Mr. Stark now?”

“Only during office hours. (Y/N), you still have to call me Mr. Stark,” he kindly reminded you. “Don’t get too excited.”

“I know that, sir,” you shook your head lightly. “Come,” you tugged at Wanda’s arm gently. “Let me show you around—Mr. Stark,” you turned to him, “your schedule is on your desk.”

You walked her around the floors she would be in for most of the day, and when you were back at your desk, there was already a station prepared for her.

“So, what do you think of the office by now?” You asked her. 

“This is way too big,” she said in a deep voice. “I might need a map if I want to stay here.”

“Nah,” you moved your hand in a careless manner, “you’ll be lost for the first few days, but then you’ll know your way around. Just wait and see,” you assured her. “Besides, most of the time you’ll be going with me everywhere. And I say everywhere because I might have to show you to the bathroom again,” you chuckled, eliciting a smile from Wanda. “You’re getting it way easier than I did; you know Mr. Stark beforehand, and you’ve got someone to welcome you,” you pointed at yourself and smiled widely.

“Thank you, Miss (Y/L/N)—”

“Oh no,” you shook your head. “Just (Y/N)—we’re literally colleagues now,” you placed a soft hand on her arm. “And you’re gonna be my replacement,” you sighed. Yesterday it seemed like a thing that could change at any minute, but now that Wanda was here with you it felt more real. This was the very first time you had doubted if to leave the office. “If you don’t mind me asking, you’re part of the Avengers, right?”

“Yes,” you nodded. “I am.”

“How cool is that?” You asked in excitement. “Do you get to go to other places and stuff? Like going out of the country and using your powers? Because I’ve accidentally read some Avengers documents in which you appear and I had to read it all.”

“Well, I’m still in a bit of conflict with my powers, and since my brother is… gone,” she explained, “I try to use them for the greater good. I’m dangerous, but I don’t want to be feared,” Wanda pursed her lips tightly. “I suppose working here will help me with the many thoughts in my head. I need some new ones, and I need to get busy.”

“Oh, trust me this is the place to get busy,” you looked around you and signaled Wanda to come closer. “If anything,” you whispered, “Mr. Stark is a pain in the ass,” she laughed heartedly, obviously aware of the trueness of your words. “I imagine he must be different out there—is he?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “He is.”

“Sorry to interrupt you two ladies,” Tony tapped the glass surface of the desk with his fingertips, “but I’ve got a meeting to attend and I’m gonna need (Y/N) to come with me.”

“Tag along, Wanda,” you kindly offered. “You don’t wanna miss any of these,” you hurried her and you three walked together to the conference room.

You always walked behind Mr. Stark, and now it almost seemed as if you were seeing him for the last time. Even though you still had a bit over than a month to settle things down, you were feeling extra anxious to even think about it. You didn’t want to leave, not really. But staying didn’t seem like a great idea. The whole Pepper thing was still very fresh, in the office and in your head.


	5. Captain Righteous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I happen to have the biggest crush on Captain America,” you admitted. “He was my favorite person for many years and he still is."

“Hi, excuse me,” you heard a deep voice say, “I’m looking for Tony Stark.” You were arranging some things behind your desk, and you had your back turned to the stranger with the seductive voice. “Do you mind telling me where I can find him?”

“Do you have an appointment or something?” You said as you turned around, but you must’ve had a really funny look on your face because he chuckled lightly. The only thing you knew was that your mouth was hanging slightly open and that the next thing you do is shake your head lightly. “I’m sorry, do you have an appointment with Mr. Stark?—Oh my god!” You yelled loudly, and wished Wanda was there with you to save you from embarrassment. “You’re—you’re… Mr. Rogers, hi,” you smiled widely. 

“Hi,” he smiled back. “Is Tony here?” Rogers asked again. “He told me to pick something up from his office…”

“Yes—I mean no” you chuckled nervously. “He went out about 30 minutes ago and he went with Mr. Hogan, so I’m not really sure when is he going to be back.”

“Aww,” he clicked his tongue, “too bad. I needed that right now, it was a bit urgent.” he twisted his lips and shook his head, and before you could keep embarrassing yourself, Wanda appeared to try to rescue you. “Hey, working girl,” he called out.

“What are you doing here, Steve?” She asked, frowning her brows in confusion, but her lips still spread in a soft smile. “Shouldn’t you be flying out of the country right now? I believe you’re actually running late for it,” she looked at her wrist watch swiftly and then looked at Steve again.

“Yeah, kind of, but the thing is that I needed to see Stark first, but apparently he’s not here,” he shrugged. “Anyway, I’ll see you, and I’ll get to it when I come back, and” he turned to you, “it was very nice to meet you…?”

“(Y/N), Mr. Rogers,” you were star struck, and even that was an understatement. 

“Oh, no,” he shook his head. “Just Steve—it’s really just Steve,” he smiled kindly.

“Alright, just Steve,” you said before you could even think about it, and then it hit, you the biggest stupidity you had just said. You took a hand to your face and hit it lightly. “Sorry, just ignore me—it has not been my day today,” you turned around again before you could embarrass yourself some more.

“We’ll let Tony know you came by,” Wanda said calmly, being unexpectedly good at leading the conversation, but you figured it must’ve been because she knew Steve. “Good luck, and let us know you got there safely,” she pursed her lips. “Take care.”

“You too, girls,” he nodded his head and left.

“I just ruined my chance of having a selfie with Captain America,” you sighed dramatically once he was gone. “I was an idiot. The biggest idiot in the world.”

“What’s going on?” Wanda cocked an eyebrow.

“I happen to have the biggest crush on Captain America,” you admitted. “He was my favorite person for many years and he still is, and Mr. Stark…” you realized you couldn’t talk about your past and stopped your words abruptly. “Well, I’ve seen Mr. Rogers come to Mr. Stark’s office a few times before, so seeing him has kind of… fed that crush,” you tugged at your bottom lip. “Also, my mom used to take me to the museum and the first and only thing I wanted was to go see was his exhibition, though I had seen it a hundred times, it was still my favorite—it still is, for the record,” you smiled lightly and shook your head. “I had a notebook that said Mrs. Captain America,” you chuckled breathily, “and I believe I had more than one, now that I think about it. Where do I have them, I’ve no clue, but I know they existed, at some point in time.”

“Who would’ve thought you’d lose all composure with Steve,” Wanda giggled. “Do you wanna get to know him better?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” you jokingly hit her arm. “I don’t have time for that…” you wished it was a lie, but working for Tony Stark did leave little time to have a personal life… or a life. “But can you do it?” You asked, having a faint spark of hope in your heart.

“There are many things I can do,” she smiled mischievously. “Besides, I think we can all agree that Steve could use some company besides just us—he needs some more friends.”

“I can be more than a friend,” you jokingly elbowed her.

“I bet you can,” she agreed.


	6. Righteous date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Wanda had gotten you a date with Captain America and the day had arrived. You had asked for permission to leave earlier, since Wanda was getting better at the job and she promised to take care of Mr. Stark’s schedule for the few hours left of the day.

As promised, Wanda had gotten you a date with Captain America and the day had arrived. You had asked for permission to leave earlier, since Wanda was getting better at the job and she promised to take care of Mr. Stark’s schedule for the few hours left of the day. 

“Alright,” you said. “Call me if you need anything,” you took her hands in yours, “I’ll be right next to my phone just in case,” though you secretly hoped she wouldn’t need you. There weren’t too many hours left of the day, but with Mr. Stark, there were a thousand things that could possibly go wrong. A few more likely than the others, but still, in the spectrum of possible. “If you need me to be here, I’ll be.”

“Don’t worry,” she assured you. “I’ll keep it together. Have fun with Steve.”

“I’ll try,” you smiled anxiously. 

“Where are you going?” Mr. Stark’s voice sounded right behind you. “We have a meeting in 30 minutes, and I need you there, both of you.”

“I have an appointment, Mr. Stark,” you calmly turned around and looked at him. “I informed you a week ago, besides, Wanda’s perfectly capable of handling the meeting on her own, don’t you think?”

“I do, but that doesn’t change that I need you both there.”

“Stark,” Steve’s voice made you all turn to look at him, “cut her some slack. She already asked for permission to go out, and you already said yes. Besides, I’ve been waiting long enough for her. Shall we, (Y/N)?” He tilted his head quickly and offered you his hand. “And don’t you dare calling her for job stuff. She’s all mine today.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark,” you apologized, “but it’s the office policy to give a week warning if one’s going out… and I warned you—I mean, I should’ve left a note or remind you of it, but you know the rules, and I followed them,” you had a shit-eating smirk on your face, knowing that Mr. Stark couldn’t do anything to stop you from going out with Steve. “Wanda,” you turned to her instead, “do call me if you need anything.”

“Let’s go,” Steve grabbed your hand and you two walked away.

He drove to Central Park and grabbed some ice cream. You walked in silence until he made the first question.

“So, Wanda tells me you’ve been working for Tony for a while now.”

“Yeah,” you nodded. “This year makes 7 years, but I’m leaving in a few weeks more,” you tugged at your bottom lip. “I need to perfection myself a bit more. I don’t have many official qualifications other than my degree.”

“That’s awesome—wanting to do more, and stuff,” he smiled. “Do you like working for Stark?”

“Can I be honest?” You chuckled and he nodded. “I do, but it’s kind of tiring. Since Miss Potts left, things have been complicated. Mr. Stark’s not been feeling well.”

“Yeah, he’s been a bit off,” he pondered. “After what happened with Pepper…” he sighed heavily. “I thought they were one of those couples who could go through a lot of things and still stay strong, but I guess she had her fair share of crap… I can’t say I blame her, though. This is not an easy job; not for us, let alone for the ones around us.”

“That’s a very bad omen, Cap,” you chuckled. “If we are going to keep going on dates,” you teasingly elbowed him. “Maybe I won’t want to go on any more dates after what you just said.”

“That’s too bad,” he clicked his tongue. “Because I would like to see you more often,” he flashed you a smile so bright, that it could literally make the sun jealous. “What? Cat got your tongue?” He teased now at your sudden silence. “Did you think I was all righteous and could not tease back? Do people seriously think that about me?”

“Well, you’re America’s sweetheart, and the fact that you look like one does not help.”

“I look like a sweetheart?” He cocked an eyebrow.

“Steve, I embarrassed myself enough the other day you came by, saying this is not making any difference,” you pursed your lips in a smile. 

“It’s alright,” he placed a soft hand on your shoulder, and the minute you looked right into his eyes, your phone started vibrating on your purse. “I hope it’s not Tony.”

“So do I,” you sighed heavily and looked for your mobile; it was Tony indeed. “Yes, Mr. Stark?” You pinched the bridge of your nose. “It’s inside the first drawer of your desk—no, the drawers on the right… Aha, yes. No, no chance at all, Mr. Stark,” you shook your head. “I’m sorry, I’m gonna go now. Ask Wanda if you need anything,” you hung up before he could say anything else. “I’m really sorry, Steve,” you placed a hand on his bicep. “I know I shouldn’t have answered but—”

“It’s alright,” he winked. “I know that’s just part of the job of being his secretary,” he took the hand that rested on his bicep and intertwined it with his. “Do wanna grab dinner?”

“That’d be really nice,” you nodded.

He took you to a restaurant not far away from there. Somehow, he found out that Italian food was your favorite, and he took you to the coziest Italian place available; it gave you a sense of home and comfort, and not to mention your amazing companion. Steve was just way better than you had expected. Not like you knew what to expect from him, but your childhood dreams were being overshadowed by the real figure you had right in front of your eyes.

The way he spoke about the things he lived pre and post ice, the way he talked about Peggy with sorrow and such love and admiration, it all melted your heart. Your skin tingled when his hand ever so slightly grazed yours. It was clearly on purpose, and you couldn’t but enjoy yourself so you intertwined your hand with his. It felt so damn right.

“Tonight’s been amazing,” you tugged at your bottom lip. “It’s too bad this day has to end at some point.”

“Yeah, but we can make it last…”

“Yeah—oh geez, not again,” you groaned and let go of his hand to pick up your phone again. “Yes, Mr. Stark?”

“ _I hope you know I’m really disappointed you didn’t help me today, but I just called to let you know that Wanda really stepped up and I’m guessing it’s because of you, so this is a sort of thank you._ ”

“Thanks Mr. Stark, I told you she’d—” he hung up on you before you could say another word. “Unbelievable,” you dropped your phone on the table. Steve rose a questioning eyebrow. “He hung up on me—what a dick,” you rolled your eyes.

Dinner and dessert carried on as if Tony hadn’t called. Then, he drove you home, and before you got out, he locked his lips with yours.

“Goodnight,” he breathed. “I had a great time.”

“Me too,” you smiled and pecked his lips one last time and got off the car.

You got inside your home and texted Wanda.

“ _Great date and all, but he’s not a great kisser. Thanks, but no thanks. I suppose we can stay as friends. How was today’s meeting?_ ”

The day after your date with Steve, you went straight to your desk and caught up with the things you had missed in the meeting the day before. Luckily, Wanda had recorded it and taken some great notes and you were updated with everything. She walked in soon after, and in her face you knew what she wanted to ask.

“So?” She said after leaving her purse on her seat. “Not your type?”

“Morning, Wanda,” Tony walked in and bowed her head to her. “(Y/N),” he said coldly to you, “I need a word with you, in private.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” you nodded. “I’ll talk to you later,” you whispered to her and walked right behind Tony.

He calmly walked to his desk, and it was quite nerve-wracking. Like a passive-aggressive thing. But there he was, in all his peace, doing stuff on his computer and not even looking at you. You were about to ask what the hell he wanted, but he cut you off.

“So, date with Steve Rogers, huh?” He asked, still not moving his eyes to look at you. “How was that? Incredibly boring, I suppose.”

“Uhhh…” you furrowed your brows in puzzlement. “I don’t think so…? We had a good time,” you shrugged. “Is this what you wanted to discuss, Mr. Stark?”

“No, of course not,” he shook his head. “I assume you caught up with yesterday’s meeting,” he said, and, for the first time, looking at you, “because we left some things undiscussed and we’re picking it up tomorrow—you’re not gonna have another date with Rogers, right?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Are you going to be free tomorrow? You cannot miss this meeting.”

“I will be here,” you sighed heavily. “Is that all?”

“Yes, go back to work,” he dismissed you and you left his office feeling slightly off. 

Wanda knew right away that you were not okay and he came to meet you and took you to your chair. “What happened?”

“Mr. Stark asked me if I had a good date with Steve and then he went back to talk about work… about a meeting we have tomorrow?” Wanda cocked an eyebrow. “Is there a meeting tomorrow?” She shook her head in silence. “Well, fuck my life, he’s gonna fire me earlier,” you pinched the bridge of your nose. “I am not leaving in a month more, he can’t do that!”

“He’s not gonna fire you,” Wanda chuckled. “Maybe there is a meeting that I don’t know of or something like that—just don’t worry. Anyway, how was it yesterday?”

“It was fun,” you nodded to yourself. “I mean, he’s such a sweetheart, ugh,” you took your hand to your chest, “but, man, he needs to practice his kissing skills—I mean, it’s not like I’m a great kisser but… I don’t know!”

“He was on ice for sixty years,” she kindly reminded you.

“Yeah, but he’s not been dead ever since he was defrosted,” you complained.

“Is that a big no-no?”

“Yeah, though I wouldn’t mind helping him practice,” you tugged at your bottom lip.

“Hey, I’m gonna get some coffee, do you want one?” You shook your head and put yourself to work.

She headed to the lounge area and found Happy on his own, drinking coffee. She greeted him, but when he replied shortly, she knew there was something wrong with him. She finished making her coffee and sat next to him. 

“You seem off… do you wanna talk about it, or do I have to use my abilities on you?” She teased.

“C—can you do that?” He stuttered. “Please, don’t do that,” he shook his head.

“I won’t, but this is the second day you’ve been off, what is it?”

“Do you promise not to tell anyone?” Wanda nodded in silence. “It’s (Y/N)—I know, it sounds ridiculous, but I have a big, fat crush on her and I don’t know what to do about it. In two years I’ve had no clue,” Wanda rose her eyebrows in surprise. “It’s impossible, I know that, beside she went out with Cap now and she’s way more out of my league, if that’s even a thing. She would never be with a guy like me—I’m not exactly an Adonis.”

“She didn’t like Cap,” Wanda kindly said. “Apparently, he’s not a great kisser.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t give me any hope at all. I know she doesn’t like me in that way, but I can’t shake this crush off my system.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t really know what to say,” Wanda sighed heavily. “For what is worth, I think you’re a great guy, and you’re far better than you think. You just have to believe that. And about (Y/N)… well, I don’t know her enough, but I don’t think she’s in the mood for love. I don’t think she has the time for that. Tony’s a bit… demanding, to put it somehow,” Wanda tilted her head to both sides. “She doesn’t have time to think about it or care. Her date with Steve came out of the blue, but they’ll stay as friends, I suppose.”

“I know that, but… ugh,” he groaned. “I’ll just have to get over it, but I can’t seem to do it.”

“It’ll get better,” Wanda stood up. “And try to cheer up, or else she’s gonna start worrying and she’s gonna want to spend more time around you and you’ll never get over her,” she chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t want to spend less time with her,” he complained. “I just want to stop liking her… Anyway, thanks Wanda,” he placed a hand on top of hers and gently squeezed it.

“Any time,” she smiled.


	7. A non-work related date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you ready for our meeting?” Tony propped his elbows on your desk and looked at you with anticipating eyes. “Wanda you can leave earlier today, the meeting might take a while. Come on, (Y/N). Hurry up.”
> 
> “See you tomorrow, Wanda,” you smiled and grabbed your purse. You walked behind him, waiting for Happy to appear and drive you two to your meeting, but as you walked to the parking lot, you realized there was something wrong.

“Are you ready for our meeting?” Tony propped his elbows on your desk and looked at you with anticipating eyes. “Wanda you can leave earlier today, the meeting might take a while. Come on, (Y/N). Hurry up.”

“See you tomorrow, Wanda,” you smiled and grabbed your purse. You walked behind him, waiting for Happy to appear and drive you two to your meeting, but as you walked to the parking lot, you realized there was something wrong.

“Okay, so I’m gonna ask you this right now, was your date with Steve fun?” You furrowed your brows in confusion. “No, don’t give me that look, it’s actually really simple,” his voice was demanding, and almost exasperated. “Was it?”

“I… I think? I told you, we had a fun time, but I don’t know what kind of answer you want.”

“Where did you go? What did you do?”

“We took a walk through Central Park, then he invited me dinner and finally he drove me home,” you shook your head and asked. “Mr. Stark, you’re freaking me out, what’s going on?”

“You and I, we’re gonna go on a date,” he pointed at you both quickly. “Get in the car, I bet you’re gonna have a better time with me than that bland ass of Rogers,” he said it as if his life depended on it, and you were reluctant to get in the car. “Come on, it’s gonna be late,” he said.

“Mr. Stark, with all due respect I don’t think I want to go on a date with you, especially when we have a meeting, or…” your voice weakened as you realized you had just been fooled. Maybe even Wanda was behind all of this too. “Is this the meeting I could not miss?” You asked, folding your arms over your chest. “Because if it is…”

“It is,” he breathed and spoke calmly now. “I’m sorry for lying to you, but I didn’t know how else to ask you. This is just an experiment though,” he added. “I want to know if I still have it—the ability to date and to go on cool dates, of course.”

“I don’t think I’m the best lab rat for that, or even if I want to be one,” you pointed out.

“Noted, but you have no other choice,” he shrugged. “You either go with me on a date or I’ll fire you.”

You sighed heavily and walked to the car to reluctantly get in it. On the backseat you found clothes, but you really hoped they weren’t for you, though they looked like stuff you’d wear on a daily basis. There was a long jacket and a scarf that, if you remembered correctly, was yours. Winter was just around the corner and the nights were getting cold, so you mentally thanked him for bringing that, especially since you hadn’t brought your own stuff with you.

He drove in silence and took you to a place you knew, but only from the outside. It was an Italian restaurant that you had taken his dates to before, and now it was waiting for you to go inside as one of them. It all seemed so wrong, and his reasons to do this didn’t quite fit in your head, but he seemed pretty serious.

You grabbed the coat and the scarf and put them on as you walked with Tony towards the building. A very nice gentleman helped you with your stuff and showed you to your table. It was princess treatment and you were feeling willing to accept and enjoy it.

He had already asked for the food, and it gave you the impression that Steve must’ve had something to do about this, unless he had amazing memory on what you ordered sometimes. Nevertheless, it was amazing.

“So, you never talk about yourself or your family, what did they do?” Tony asked in between munches. “I mean, if I can ask about them, of course.”

“I’m not really used to talk about my family, you know?” You pursed your lips. “Working with you has turned me into a listener most of the time, and when I have to talk, I talk about the company or your projects or whatever, not about me,” you shrugged. “But if you must know, my mom was a housemaid and my dad… well, he died when I was young, but I didn’t live with him.”

“Why not?”

“Dad had a bit of an alcohol issue,” you shrugged again. “He drank too much, and my mom could not afford his drinks—he was a good dad, though, when he wasn’t drunk. Unfortunately, he didn’t spend a lot of time sober—or I don’t remember him being sober or more sober than not… it’s been a few years, you must excuse my memory,” you breathily chuckled.

“Did he ever get violent towards you or your mom?” Tony looked at you with worried eyes.

“No—he wasn’t the violent type,” you shook your head slightly. “He didn’t drink at home; he had his place to do it which was kinda cool, because I never saw him drunk, but I do remember seeing him when I got home from school. He was lying on our porch, totally passed out.”

“And where did your mom and you live?”

“At first I used to live with one of my neighbors, Mrs. Salinas. She taught me my very first bits of _espaniol, senior Stark,_ ” you chuckled heartedly. “My mom lived at her bosses’ house, since they were rich and they had huge house with a room for her, and then she’d come see me on the weekends. But then Mrs. Salinas unfortunately got deported and I couldn’t live with my dad, so they took me in and I lived at their place until… I don’t know,” you shook your head. Since it was his family you were talking about, you didn’t want to give away too many things. “But that’s it.”

“Is your mom still alive, does she live with you or something?”

“No,” you shook your head. “Mama died a few years ago, it must’ve been like a year or two after I got to the company.”

“I don’t recall you asking for a leave,” Tony gulped, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the conversation he had started. He wasn’t really aware that his nanny, his best nanny, had died, or that either of them had to struggle that much in their lives.

“I didn’t ask for one, actually,” you chuckled. “We were very busy at that time, and I figured you’d say no because of that, so I didn’t even try to ask.”

“Is that the image you have of me?” He placed both hands on the table, feeling slightly offended.

“Not anymore,” you assured him and gently squeezed the hand that was near you. It took you a while to realize what you were doing, and almost instantly, your hand jolted away from his. “I’m sorry, sir—I,” you stuttered, but he cut you off.

“Don’t worry about it,” he moved his hand in a careless manner, “though it’s nice to hear you don’t think I’m an insensitive monster anymore. I’m not,” he cleared. “I would’ve understood if you’d told me. You know I understand what it is to lose a parent,” he chuckled.

“I know,” you shook your head. “You’re not a bad guy, Mr. Stark, I’ve always known that,” you smiled. “You just… you just need to relax a little. Especially these days, after what happened with Miss Potts—no, Mr. Stark, listen to me,” you pointed at him before he could protest, “I’m telling you this because I’ve seen you on your worst days… I don’t want that to happen again. No matter the reason why she left, you cannot break down, because this time, we don’t have anyone else to count on. No one, and now that Wanda has joined our side of the team just recently, she needs to know some stability first… Don’t take this the wrong way, I’m just worrying about you.”

“You worry too much, (Y/N),” he pointed out. “I’m a grown man, you know that.”

“I know, and I know that I worry too much,” you conceded, nodding your head lightly, “but if it’s not me who worries, I’m sure as hell it won’t be you who worries about yourself.”

“Touché,” he chuckled lightly.

He paid for dinner and invited you somewhere else. He said you might like it, and you secretly hoped he took you home because you were feeling slightly tired; the day at the office had been a bit stressful since you were still keeping up with Wanda’s messy notes—you made a mental note to show Wanda how she could improve her note taking to make it understandable for anyone who read it—and you were trying with Mr. Stark’s mood swing.

He parked near a place you knew too well, and it made your heart flutter. He helped you out of the car and walked with you. The night was a bit chilly, so you nuzzled at the inside of your scarf and shuddered just slightly to get the warmth from the coat. Mr. Stark noticed you were feeling cold, and offered his arm so you could wrap yours around it. Though you weren’t sure if you were allowed to do it, you went along only because his body offered some extra warmth that was undoubtedly well appreciated. 

“The Rockefeller Center?” You exclaimed in way too much joy as you realized where you were going. The place was empty, as if he had it all planned for the both of you “Are you serious?”

“What?” Tony asked smugly. “Do you like it here?”

“I love it here—I mean,” you shook your head to compose yourself, “I’ve never really been here, but it’s always been my dream. During Christmas Eve, my mom and I would come here and watch the people enjoy themselves… It sounds kind of weird now that I say it out loud,” you chuckled, “but it was our thing. We couldn’t afford a lot of things, but we always took a walk here. Believe it or not, it made me the happiest girl in the world,” you tugged at your bottom lip, trying to keep yourself together. “God, I wish I knew how to skate.”

“If Mrs. Salinas could teach you your first words of Spanish, I can teach you your baby steps on a skating rink,” he tugged at your arm and walked with you towards the rink.

Needless to say, you sucked at staking. Not that Tony was a world-class skater boy, but he definitely had some more practice than you did. He helped you get back up every time you fell on your ass or your knees, and for a slight second of weakness, he changed before your eyes. 

He was no longer the unbearable boss who never listened and always talked. This man right there was someone who could listen and stay in silence, the one who could offer a hand if you were ever in need, and a man that someone would call a keeper. In that fraction of second, you wondered why Pepper left this sweet guy, and why she ran away so fast. That was the thing, in that millisecond, Tony Stark was a sweet guy.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore,” you groaned. “Wanda’s gonna wonder what the hell happened and why I’m all bruised up,” Tony took your hand and you strolled together to the benches to get changed into your normal shoes. “This was awesome,” you sighed heavily. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

“I wanna ask you something that’s very personal and off-limits, but I still need you to answer,” you nodded in silence. “What’s better, spending time with Rogers or me?”

“Can I refuse to answer?” He gave you a scolding look and you realized that was a no. “Look,” you started, trying to find the best words for that, “both of you are different, besides, with Steve I went on a real date, with you… this is just a meeting,” you tried your best to not laugh, “a test-drive if you’d like.”

“I suppose that’s true,” he was obviously not happy with the answer, but couldn’t ask for more of you. “Come on, hurry up. I’ll get you home.”


	8. The things you didn't know

Tony had asked you to go to a meeting with him, and only didn’t ask Wanda because you were very involved in the project. Happy walked in, and though he had been avoiding you, he greeted you with exaggerated politeness and conducted you both to the car.

“Mr. Stark, can I ask you something?” He nodded silently and you carried on. “I’ve been wondering for a while… besides I found some files the other day and those were my files, and the other applicants you had when I first got in, and they were far more qualified than I was,” you voice was soft, and you couldn’t really look at him as your words flowed out of your lips. “But why did you pick me?”

“I don’t get it,” he shrugged.

“I mean, those women knew a lot more things than me, and they had these fancy degrees from fancy places I could never afford or even dream of, so why me?”

“It’s simple,” he said in a very calmed voice. “Those women knew way too much for this job, they all had experiences with people that were not as demanding as I am—I know I’m demanding, but this place demands me being that way. I looked them up, their bosses, and they were not the kind of experience I needed from my secretary,” he looked at you with kind eyes. “I needed someone who was able to learn from this job.”

“But I had no experience whatsoever, and I barely came out of community college,” you pointed out.

“Yes, I know,” he nodded again. “But I don’t see it as a problem, at all. If anything, it was your advantage in this situation. Look, I will never regret hiring you because I know that what you’ve learnt here you’d never learn it anywhere else. Besides, Happy thought you were very cute.”

“Did you think that, Happy?” You leaned forward to talk to the chauffer.

“I didn’t!” He defended himself without taking his eyes off the road, but you could notice in the mirror that his cheeks were turning red. “I thought you were the ugliest thing in the world, but that you could learn a thing or two,” he shrugged casually. “Mr. Stark thought you were cute, and I believe he still does.”

“Aww,” you cooed, “this is the nicest thing you’ve said to me in days, Happy,” you patted his shoulder and returned to your normal seating position. “Thanks, to both of you,” you smiled.

“Why did you want to know this?”

“I just needed to settle a few things before I left,” you pursed your lips and the car was awkwardly silent.

“Do you still wanna leave?” Tony asked in a low voice, as if he only wanted you to hear that. “Are you sure?”

You wanted to say no, because you weren’t, but before you could falter, you faked a calmed voice and said, “Yes,” you nodded. “I think it’ll be good for me, besides, I’m already training Wanda, and she’s getting better every day.”

“Yeah, I suppose,” Tony sighed and looked away. The three of you fell completely silent again.


	9. Second dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you really okay about me leaving the company?” You sighed heavily. You didn’t want to go there, but you needed to ask.
> 
> “No, but you already know that,” he shook his head again. “Thing is, I cannot keep you around if you don’t want to stay. Especially after what you told me the other day, that you wanted to pursue more and learn more,” his eyes gave away a slight taint of sadness. “I wish you could do both things while staying by my side, but college is tough, and you need all your energies focused on that. I’ll be in my office, cheering on you from afar—I just hope you know that.”

Steve made the right choice when he called you on a Saturday. It was your day off and Tony was legally forbidden to mess with you. He picked you up and took you to the cinema. The only problem was that it was a terrible movie, especially since it was a horror one; you hated them with all your heart and it was a kind of trauma that, Tony Stark himself, had created. 

It was perfect for Steve, though. You clung onto him and hid your face against his chest and he was able to wrap his huge arms around your torso. Thanks to him, the movie wasn’t as tortuous as you thought, but you still didn’t enjoy it. He covered all the things in your list of what a man should have: good smell, warm arms, and silent breathing. You didn’t want a guy who stunk, or whose arms were not good for hugs, or a guy whose breathing could be heard from the other side of the world.

And that’s how you spent almost two hours holding on to Captain America. Not even in your wildest dreams you would’ve thought you’d be like this, and in some way, you thanked Tony’s father for not only kind of creating him, but also feeding your admiration for that man.

“I’m sorry, if I had known—” he apologized as you were getting out of the cinema.

“It’s alright,” you shook your head. “You had no way of knowing that I hated horror movies.”

“Yeah, but I should’ve asked beforehand. It was kinda irresponsible to just buy the tickets without consulting you first,” he pouted, and you honestly thought that was the cutest expression ever. You took his face in your hands and made him lean in to press your lips against his. “I suppose I’m forgiven,” he chuckled breathily.

“Yes, you are,” you pecked his lips again, but your phone started vibrating inside your bag. You took it out and loudly groaned. “You _have got_ to be kidding me,” you showed him the mobile and he scoffed. “Yes, Mr. Stark?” You sighed heavily. “I’m going to take the liberty to remind you that today is Saturday and that you cannot call me for work… Is it urgent? Is it a matter of life or death? Can’t you solve that on your own? Mr. Stark you know the weekends are my days of rest, the day of the lord. Does that ring any sort of bell to you?” You let your head fall back, and from the corner of your eyes, you noticed Steve pouting again. “Try someone else, Mr. Stark, I’m sorry—I must go,” you hung up and shoved your phone back in your purse. “Don’t make that face,” you complained. “As much as I find it adorable, I don’t want to see you like that,” you thumbed his cheek and smiled gently. Your phone vibrated again and it was Steve who took it out first.

“Yes, Tony, this is Steve,” he said firmly. “Look, (Y/N) and I are on a date right now, and I, personally, would love it if you didn’t bother her. No, she won’t go to the office, so please, let us enjoy our day together and she’ll see you on Monday. Bye, Tony,” he hung up and returned you your phone.

“You do know that this could get me fired,” you cocked an eyebrow.

“Nah, Tony is not gonna let you go,” he said carelessly, but considering what had happened at the Rockefeller Center, it kind of clicked, but you weren’t really sure what had exactly clicked. “You mean way too much to him, and besides, he’s been feeling terrible ever since you told him you were leaving. He doesn’t want you to leave, and I can see why,” you furrowed your brow. “What? He asked. “We share some stuff once in a while,” he shrugged.

“Why do you think he doesn’t want me to leave?”

“You’re amazing—not only at what you do, but in general… you’re a good one,” he smiled lightly.

He then drove to a small coffee house. It was a very intimate place and its dim light gave it a strange, familiar feel to it. Steve picked a table that was near the fireplace and ordered something to eat and drink. He took out his phone and took a picture of you. He posted it on social media, and not long after, you had Tony Stark crashing your date. 

“(Y/N), I mean it. There’s some important stuff and I need you to help me out with this. There’s only one other person who can help, but guess where she is,” he rose his eyebrows. “I can pay you double.”

“Four times or nothing,” you threatened.

“Three,” he shot back, but as you folded your arms and leaned back on the chair, he knew that you were not giving up. “(Y/N), I cannot pay you that amount of money.”

“Then I suppose you don’t really need me,” you took your mug and gave a long sip, without evading his penetrating look

“Come on, Stark,” Steve huffed. “Do you really have to come all the way here only to bother her? Besides, what that important thing that only she can do?”

“Business stuff,” he said shortly. “You wouldn’t understand. Come on,” he pleaded looking at you. “I’ll pay you four times, but I need you to come with me now.”

“Do you mind, Steve?” You apologetically looked at him. You could tell he didn’t like the idea, but there wasn’t much you could do. “This one’s on me though, I owe you a big one,” you pouted and kissed his cheek before leaving right behind Tony. “Mr. Stark, wait—I have to pay,” you stopped by the cashier but the woman behind it told you that it was already paid for and as you looked at your boss, it hit you that it had to be him.

He personally drove you, but he didn’t really go to the building; instead, he drove to a park and made you sit with him on a bench right under a big tree.

“Can I ask you something?” He started. “What’s so good about Steve? He’s old, not to mention old-fashioned.”

“He’s nice,” you answered quickly. “He’s a gentleman, and he’s very funny. He’s old-fashioned in a good way, though. Like the kind of guy who would open the door for you, or give you his jacket when you’re cold, not the kind of guy that would say something like ‘that’s not very ladylike’, or some kind of crap of the sort. He’s… a very good man,” you pursed your lips and smiled. “But I don’t think we’re going anywhere. I’m just… not head over heels for him. Which is weird, because I used to have a huge crush on Captain America, the hero, and now that I’ve said this to yet another person, I feel terribly embarrassed,” you chuckled heartedly. “Don’t mock me, please,” you looked at Tony and smiled lightly. “But anyway, I’m over it, and over him.”

“Is he better than I am?”

“I don’t know you enough out of the working place,” you pointed out. “Besides, the few times I’ve seen you out of work, you were either wasted or with someone else, which doesn’t allow me to actually know you. And no,” you cut him off, “the annual Stark Industries ball does not count as an outside work thing.”

“Fair enough,” he tilted his head to the sides. “I don’t have any work for you, by the way. I tricked you into coming with me and have a nice talk.”

“Yeah,” you nodded in absentmindedness, “I figured.”

“Sorry,” Tony looked at you with tender eyes. “I just wanted to spend some time with you.”

“I am still going to demand my pay. I’ve been on work duty for exactly one hour now,” you looked back at him and chuckled breathily. “Mr. Stark,” you said after a long, but not awkward, silence. “You’re staring at me.”

“Sorry,” he shook his head. “Didn’t mean to.”

“Are you really okay about me leaving the company?” You sighed heavily. You didn’t want to go there, but you needed to ask.

“No, but you already know that,” he shook his head again. “Thing is, I cannot keep you around if you don’t want to stay. Especially after what you told me the other day, that you wanted to pursue more and learn more,” his eyes gave away a slight taint of sadness. “I wish you could do both things while staying by my side, but college is tough, and you need all your energies focused on that. I’ll be in my office, cheering on you from afar—I just hope you know that.”

“Thanks, sir,” you didn’t really know what else to say, especially since your heart was beating like crazy inside your chest. “I can always come back if you need me.”

“Yeah, we can talk about that,” he smiled and looked away.


	10. Mood swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monday after your heart-to-heart talk with Mr. Stark, you were back at the office along with Wanda, and just as you were grabbing your wallet to get yourself a cup of coffee, Mr. Stark, walked in with a tray with coffee cups from Starbucks. Behind him, Happy was carrying a bag with the blueberry muffins you liked so much, along with other delicious stuff.

The Monday after your heart-to-heart talk with Mr. Stark, you were back at the office along with Wanda, and just as you were grabbing your wallet to get yourself a cup of coffee, Mr. Stark, walked in with a tray with coffee cups from Starbucks. Behind him, Happy was carrying a bag with the blueberry muffins you liked so much, along with other delicious stuff.

“Mr. Stark, what are you doing?” You asked, helping him with the tray and Wanda helped Happy with the bag of sweets and all. “If you wanted coffee you could’ve told us, you didn’t have to pick it up yourself.”

"He didn't pick this up," Happy fake coughed.

“Come on,” Tony clicked his tongue. “Can’t a boss be a good boss for once in his life? I know I’m a pain in the ass, and I know I don’t deserve you,” he said, looking straight at you, making you instantly blush and look away, “but here’s yet, another proof, that Tony Stark has a heart.”

The two men handed you your drinks and food and then they walked to Tony’s office. Wanda looked at you with curious eyes, as if she knew exactly what was going on, but for you it seemed like a sudden change and you weren’t sure why. You two got back to work, with warm bodies and spirits, but Wanda kept looking at you with those weird eyes until you turned to her and gave her your worst look.

“Alright, are you gonna spill it out or what?” You folded your arms over your chest.

“Spill what out?”

“The reason you’re looking at me like that,” you said in exasperation. “You’ve been staring at me for like an hour and it’s getting kinda creepy right now.”

“I’m sorry,” she blinked. “I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

“Wanda, cut it,” you rolled your eyes. “Since Mr. Stark got us these coffees you’ve been giving me a weird look as if you knew something that I don’t and it’s starting to freak me out. No, wait. It's been before that.”

“Haven’t you noticed how different he is now?” You shook your head. “I cannot believe it,” she sighed. “I’ve no idea what happened in that meeting of yours, maybe you finally knocked it off, but he’s much nicer now. Come on, you know him for a lot longer than I do, you of all people should recognize that.”

“I don’t think it’s because of that,” you shrugged. “Maybe he’s just better now from what happened with Miss Potts, I don’t know. I have noticed something different, but I don’t think it’s anything weird or out of the norm. He’s just getting better and I’m all for it—what do you mean with finally knock off?” You shook your head lightly and frowned.

“The obvious sexual tension between you two, of course,” she said in a matter-of-factly voice. “It’s quite obvious you like him, and it’s obvious he likes you back. I knew from the first day that things with Steve will get to nowhere at all, and Tony’s been clearly jealous about you two going out, thus he’s been asking for you often and he’s being just really nice in general terms—”

“You’re insane,” you shook your head and turned your head back to your screen. “I cannot bear to hear you talk like that anymore.”

“Yeah, I suppose you rather live in delusion—I mean, who wouldn’t?” She said simply and got back to her own business. She then muttered something in what, you supposed, was some sort of eastern European language, but since you didn’t understand, you just shook it off. “I’m sure I’m not the only one who thinks so.”

“Will you cut it off?” You were annoyed to the core by now. “I don’t like Mr. Stark and he doesn’t like me back. He’s just being nice for once in his goddamned life and whatever meetings I have with him are my business and my business only,” you growled. “My private life is my own, and though we share this position here at work, the things I do related to it are still my business—geez,” you sighed heavily and got up from your chair, “can I have a peaceful day for a change?” You groaned as you walked to the lounge area to get some minutes alone.

Now it was you who was all mood-changing now.


	11. Unexpected visitor

You anger towards Wanda didn’t really last long. You apologized to her right after and she promised to not be nosy regarding your personal life. Mr. Stark had scheduled to have lunch with you, and just a few days later, it was time for you to go with him. You two waved Wanda goodbye, and he drove you to a small bistro downtown. 

“So, what happened the other day? I sensed a little tension between you two girls,” he said in between munches of his food. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes,” you nodded. “Wanda was asking too many questions and I kind of lost it, but then we settled things up,” you smiled lightly. “It was just a matter of talking things and making some agreements.”

“Such as…?” He asked.

“Well, I promised to keep training her and she promised she wouldn’t get all nosy about my life and what I do with it—”

“That won’t last very long,” he chuckled. “But good luck trying,” you cocked an eyebrow. “Well, ever since her brother… passed,” Tony gulped, “she’s been trying to be everyone’s mom and ask about our lives and just be really worried about it. We got used to it, and I’m sure you’ll get used to it too.”

“She’d better not stick her nose in my stuff, or I’ll have to bitch slap the crap outta her,” you said in a menacing voice almost instinctively, and before you could realize and apologize for you awful words, Tony was chuckling so heartedly that it kinda made your worries fade.

Tony had never heard you talk like that, and at that moment he thought it was the cutest thing ever. His head was hanging back as a loud laughter came out of his open mouth. He was trying to pull himself together, but whenever he crossed looks with you, he lost it and started laughing all over again.

He loved this side of you, the natural side that could be much more relaxed around him. And for a fraction of a second, he suddenly realized you were probably the prettiest girl in the world. As if there was no one else for him in this life. Pepper didn’t matter anymore, she was just part of the past. You, on the other hand, were part of his present, and for the very first time, he thought he would put his mind to not letting you go.

“I’m sorry—I’m very sorry,” you said in between a soft giggle. It was funny how that came out of nowhere and how you couldn’t stop it. “I would never say anything like that,” you stuttered, trying to keep composure. “Please, don’t say anything,” you used despair as your last resource to make him stop laughing.

“It’s alright,” he placed a soft hand on top of yours and gently caressed it. “What happens here, stays here,” he assured you with a light smile. “Want some dessert? It’s on me.”

“Oh, I couldn’t,” you covered your mouth and shook your head. “This was amazing, but I think it’s time we get back,” you took a look at your wristwatch and sighed heavily. “My lunch break is almost over,” you shrugged.

“Damn it, Stark,” he clicked his tongue. “Always ruining everything,” he shook his head and walked with you back to the car.

The ride back to the office was completely silent, but it was the kind of comfortable silence that assured you two that things were cool. Tony looked at you every once in a while and smiled to himself. Unknowingly to you, he thought you were the prettiest thing in this world, and he wished to make you stay in the company, and most importantly, with him. He hated it, the sudden feeling of emptiness that you hadn’t even left yet.

He knew it; he knew it damn well.

“Do you mind if I turn on the radio?” You asked innocently.

“By all means, go ahead,” he replied, meaner than he wished. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to sound like that,” he hurried to apologize.

“Don’t worry,” you placed a hand on his bicep. “I know you didn’t mean it.”

You and Tony walked together to your respective workspaces in complete silence. For a few hours, you worked in complete calmness, with your earphones on since Wanda promised to take care of people that could need Mr. Stark during the afternoon.

You went to stretch your legs to the lounge room, and made yourself a cup of much needed coffee. The whole deal couldn’t have taken you more than 10 minutes, but as you walked back to your desk, you saw Mr. Stark and Miss Potts kissing through one of the slim windows from his office. Your mug fell from your hands onto the tiles, breaking into tiny pieces. 

The noise must’ve alerted them from the inside, because he pushed his former girlfriend away and Wanda quickly went to your side to help you with the pieces. Something was just numb and cold inside you, and you weren’t sure what or why. 

“Are you alright?” Wanda took you out of your stupor.

“Yes,” you replied. “I’m okay—uhh… I’ll go get rid of these,” you were not looking at her or at the broken cup, but at Mr. Stark on the other side of the window, and he was looking right back at you with big, perplexed eyes. “Do you mind if I take some time out? I’m… I don’t know, I think I need some fresh air.”

“Go,” she tilted her head to the side, “I can take care of this,” she used her powers to take the broken mug from your hands and safely dispose the pieces. “Are you hurt?” You couldn’t answer to that with words, so you just shook your head lightly as you walked towards the elevator.

You headed straight to the roof. You wanted to scream, or cry, or hit someone. You were furious, and somehow jealous—seeing Miss Potts was really getting on your nerves because you knew there was nothing good coming out of it. You could feel it in your bones—that woman’s coming back was no good. 

“Wanda told me I might find you here,” a soft voice startled you, and as you turned around, you saw Happy walking towards you with a cardboard cup of coffee for you and him. “Wanna talk about it?”

“It’s nothing,” you shook your head and gladly took the drink he offered you; it was a cold afternoon. “I’m just a little surprised Miss Potts came back,” you said, trying to seem composed and collected, “especially after that whole scene she put up to leave,” you shrugged. “It’ll go away, I suppose—the feeling.”

“Something tells me that you’re not telling me the whole truth, but that’s alright,” he conceded. “I won’t push you.”

“From the roof or to make me say stuff?” You teased.

“Wow, that first one’s very tempting,” he jokingly pressed his free hand against his chin. “Don’t make me do either,” he chuckled. “So yeah, Pepper’s back, apparently.”

You two stayed in comfortable silence for about 10 minutes, but by then you were dying to tell him something you should’ve told him quite a while ago.

“I’m very sorry, Happy,” you sighed heavily. “I wish I could feel for you the way you feel for me instead of being… all sappy here for no reason whatsoever,” you couldn’t bear to look at him. He was always too nice and you were about to break his heart… if you hadn’t already. You must’ve broken it a thousand times before by going out with Steve and just by keeping him as a friend and almost confidant. 

“Don’t trouble yourself with it, (Y/N),” he shook his head and placed a soft hand on your shoulder. “I like being your friend,” he shrugged. “I can still be near you and take care of you—not like you need to be taken care of, but still,” he clarified. “You know what I mean,” you looked at him and frowned in puzzlement. “We were friends before I had this crush on you, (Y/N),” he chuckled lightly, “and no crush on you will change that. I respect your feelings—or un-feelings?” He twisted his lips. “Besides, I know you’ve got feelings for Mr. Stark, it’s written all over your face,” he smiled lightly. “It is kinda cliché in a way—the secretary falls in love with the boss—”

“I don’t—”

“You may not know it now,” he looked at you with kind eyes. “But there’s a reason why you’re feeling like this,” you hated to admit how hard his words hit you. “When he realizes how truly amazing you are, he’s going to be just fine—maybe he knows it. Nah, I’m sure he knows it by now, he just doesn’t know how to handle it. You’ll be fine, both of you,” he nodded lightly and turned on his heels to walk away from you. 

“Where are you going?”

“Duty call,” he chuckled and showed you his phone showing an incoming call from Tony; then, he left you and your thoughts alone.


	12. Topic avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days after Pepper’s visit you had an awfully bad feeling towards Tony. You were mad at him, furious! How could he be so idiot to believe that Pepper wanted to get back together with him? You knew right away she just wanted to see how things were going, how he was doing only to be gone with the wind again. What was worse, you two knew Tony wasn’t strong enough to stay in the right track, and it started to become evident when Happy was dragging empty bottles from Tony’s office.
> 
> ____
> 
> So apparently I posted the wrong part last week. This is the real N° 12, and next week is the real part 13 which I assume some of you already read. I'm very sorry!

The days after Pepper’s visit you had an awfully bad feeling towards Tony. You were mad at him, furious! How could he be so idiot to believe that Pepper wanted to get back together with him? You knew right away she just wanted to see how things were going, how he was doing only to be gone with the wind again. What was worse, you two knew Tony wasn’t strong enough to stay in the right track, and it started to become evident when Happy was dragging empty bottles from Tony’s office.

“How’s he?” You asked him. “How is he feeling?” You were on your desk, with Wanda and he stopped by your side.

“Like crap,” Happy sighed heavily and shook his head, he left the bottles on the glass surface and propped his elbows next to them. “This is no good—you should really talk to him, (Y/N),” he pointed at you with his chin. “He listens to you more than he listens to me.”

“Me? Yeah, right,” you scoffed. “He never listens to anyone, for that matter,” Happy tilted his head in acknowledgement. “I am not talking to that man—he knew what he was getting into when Miss Potts came, now he’s got to get out of there on his own.”

“Don’t be so hard on him,” Wanda sighed form behind you. “He’s been having a rough time lately—and yes, (Y/N), he listens to you the most, whether you like to admit it or not,” she hurried to add. “Besides, you two were becoming really close with your outings and all…” she shrugged carelessly. “Why don’t you go and try to talk to him?”

“Because I don’t want to,” you breathed and stood up from your chair. “Now if you two don’t mind, I am in need of some caffeine and silence. Call me if you need help Wanda, but if Mr. Stark needs anything, do it yourself—I don’t think I wanna deal with him. Not today,” you walked away from the desk and hurried into the lounge room for some peace of mind.

The next few days were quite normal, Mr. Stark kept drinking and avoiding his few responsibilities. Fortunately, Wanda had proven that she was ready to work on her own. She handled every stupid request Tony came up with, and she did it with grace, dignity and integrity, and not many people could say that. Also, there were a few meetings that Tony was not able to go to, and so you two had to step up. She made clever contributions, and you thought that Tony would not die in her hands.

But whenever you thought about that, a sudden rush of nostalgia took over you. It was as if you didn’t want to leave anymore, but as much as you dreaded Pepper Potts now, you could not shake off her words. She might have come back to mess with Tony’s head, but nothing could erase the look on her eyes when she told you to run from this place as soon as you could.

And so the hours went by, and the buzzer rang a few times and Wanda answered them all, but after the fifth time of getting only her answers, Tony came out of his office with an obviously irritated look and voice.

“(Y/N), could you come here for a minute?” He pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes tightly.

“Wanda will be right there, sir,” you replied calmly, keeping your eyes on your monitor.

“I am asking specifically for you, (Y/N). Get here right now.”

You looked at him and huffed loudly, but followed him to the office anyway. He closed the door as you walked to the desk and stayed there in complete silence. 

“Sit down,” he commanded as he walked past you towards his own seat. Since you refused, he spoke again, in a not so friendly manner anymore. “(Y/N), sit down,” you unwillingly did and held his gaze. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t understand,” your voice was soft and serene, and obnoxiously calmed. “What’s going on?” You repeated. “Nothing’s going on, Mr. Stark,” you shook your head lightly.

“You’ve been acting weird,” he had a glass of scotch right in front of him, but out of respect for you, he didn’t drink.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, sir,” you shook your head. “I beg you to be a bit more clear.”

“After Pepper came by and we… well, it doesn’t matter what happened then,” he mumbled, “you’ve been acting weird and you don’t seem interested in working anymore.”

“Have I neglected any of my responsibilities?” You cocked an eyebrow, knowing damn well you have not done that. “Because if so, I’m very sorry and I swear it won’t happen again until the day I leave—which is in a few weeks more.”

“No, you haven’t neglected any of your responsibilities,” he groaned. “You’ve been amazing as usual,” that compliment elicited a tiny smile from you. “But I thought we were becoming closer, and now you’re just cutting me off, and shutting me out, and I don’t like that.”

“We’re not close, Mr. Stark,” the words even hurt you. “You’re my boss and I’m just your secretary. Only for a little while, but still, just a secretary,” he looked right at you when the words came out of your mouth. You wished you had thought them just a tiny bit more, because you were feeling terrible now. You didn’t want to be just his secretary. You didn’t want to admit it, but there you were, thinking about him as more than just your annoying boss.

“You’re not just a secretary, and you know that,” he didn’t look at you as he said the words. “You’re… you’re very important to me, (Y/N). If anything—you keep my life together and that’s a lot… Have I done something to make you uncomfortable or anything? I really wanna know…”

“This conversation is making me slightly uncomfortable,” you replied coldly. “Do you need anything else from me?”

“I need you… I mean—I need you to not be like this,” he hurried to correct himself. “It’s hard enough for me to know you’re leaving in a few weeks, so please don’t do this.”

You stood up and put the chair back to where it belonged. “I’m going to get back to work, sir,” you nodded your head once and walked away.

“I’m sorry you had to see it,” his words made you stop and slowly turn back. “I didn’t want it, she came to me and… I should’ve stopped it earlier but I didn’t. I couldn’t—she caught me off guard,” you looked at him with your mouth hanging slightly open. “I don’t want her back, you know I don’t,” he shook his head and took the glass of whiskey in his hands and gently stirred it. “But she said she did and…” he shrugged and looked at you. “I don’t know what to do, (Y/N). I love her, of course I do, but I think my heart belongs to someone else,” your own heart skipped a beat. “What do you think I should do? Should I take her back?” He looked at you with a serious expression.

You took a deep breath. “You’re asking the wrong person, Mr. Stark… If your heart truly belonged to someone else, I’m sure you would’ve let this person know.”

“What makes you think I haven’t tried?”

“Maybe you should try harder, so as to clear all doubts,” you shrugged. “And perhaps you should quit drinking too, I reckon you’ve been drinking a lot lately. Now if you’ll excuse me,” you turned around again.

“How do you know I’ve been…?”

“I’ve been through this before,” you closed the door behind you, putting an end to that terrible conversation.


	13. Do your job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mr. Stark has lost his shit,” Happy said in between munches of his blueberry muffin. He had bought one for you and Wanda, but you didn’t feel really well enough to eat it, let alone have anything else. You were sick, and you knew it was Tony the reason for your state. It was your last conversation with him that left you thinking about him all the time.
> 
> __
> 
> Guys, this one might look familiar, but only because two weeks ago, I accidentally posted it :( I'm so sorry. Next week everything's gonna be alright.

“Mr. Stark has lost his shit,” Happy said in between munches of his blueberry muffin. He had bought one for you and Wanda, but you didn’t feel really well enough to eat it, let alone have anything else. You were sick, and you knew it was Tony the reason for your state. It was your last conversation with him that left you thinking about him all the time.

He’d been acting all weird since Miss Potts had visited him a few days ago. It started with your mood swings, but when you settled down, he was the one all moody. Then the drinks poured more often than not, and that day, when he arrived to the office, he carried a box full of what it looked like mementos and relationship stuff. Happy walked right behind him with a giant teddy bear by his side and strolled a pile of boxed to his office.

“Was that…?” Wanda started her question, but couldn’t finish it. Happy knew where she was trying to get to, and answered without the need of a complete sentence.

“That was all Miss Potts’s stuff. I believe he’s been up all night trying to take them out.”

“He’s troubled,” Wanda sighed, stirring her tea with a spoon, but not being her the one who stirred it. Red threads did that while she pressed her fingers to her temples. “I wish I could do something but he doesn’t want any help. Booze is not helping either.”

“He’s not a child, Wanda,” you frowned. “He doesn’t need saving. What he needs is to grow the hell up. He’s not 10 anymore.”

You and Wanda came back to your desk and Tony called for you about an hour later. You walked in calmly, not even aware of the shit storm you’d face in a few minutes.

“Yes, Mr. Stark?” You asked.

“I need you to take all of these crap back to Pepper’s house,” he pointed at the pile of mementos without looking at it. “If she doesn’t want them, donate them or burn them—I couldn’t give a rat’s ass. I’m done with this, her, and everything in between. Bring on the new or whatever thing people say to feel less miserable,” he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed tiredly. "Also, tell Happy I need more drinks.”

“Sir, do you wanna talk about it?” You tugged at your bottom lip.

“Oh, that’s very kind of you, (Y/N),” he looked at you and placed a hand on his chest, but the voice he made was entirely fake. “But remember I’m still paying you to do your goddamned job, not to take an interest in my personal life,” he turned serious and cold. “Do you see me asking questions about your life?” Before you could answer, he chimed in. “That’s what I thought, now go back to whatever you’re supposed to be doing.”

“I’ll call someone to take these things,” you said almost in a whisper. You rushed out of his office and went back to your desk. “Like I said,” you sighed heavily, feeling the tears right about to come out, “he needs to grow the hell up.”

“What happened?”

“Call someone to pick Mr. Stark’s stuff, and tell Happy to get the car ready, we’re gonna return them to Miss Potts.”

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Wanda asked in a concerned voice. “I can go there—”

“(Y/N), what happened to the person picking up my stuff?” Tony opened his door and harshly spoke to you. “You’re out of my office but this shit isn’t. Why’s that?”

“Mr. Stark,” Wanda stepped in, “(Y/N) was just telling me to call someone. We haven’t called yet but only because I asked her something else. It’s my fault.”

“I don’t care whose fault is it, do the things I pay you to do.”

“Tony, you’re acting like a douche right now,” Wanda said in a low voice. “(Y/N) was just explaining me what I had to do.”

“It’s alright, Wanda,” you took a deep breath and dried a tiny tear that escaped from the corner of your eye. “Do what Mr. Stark is asking, and I’ll go find Happy…” you walked away.

“Wanda, we’re friends outside work, but here—”

“What did you say to her?” Wanda asked bluntly. “What was it that left her in that state? Have you ever seen her crying or about to cry? Neither have I,” she cut him off. “You cannot treat her like that. You’re unbelievable, Stark,” she shook her head. “If you’re trying to show her how much you love her and how you don’t want her to leave, you’re fucking it up. She’s going to leave sooner than later, and you will miss your chance to tell her about your feelings, and once you get the courage to do it and have the balls to do it, it’ll be too late because she’s going to be with someone who actually deserves her,” she sighed heavily. “Do whatever you want, Stark, but don’t you dare hurting her,” she walked to the other side of the desk and started making calls.

Tony looked at her with perplexed eyes and stormed back inside his office. He had just been exposed and he didn’t like it.


	14. Binge drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knew there was something wrong when Happy called you in the middle of the night to ask for your help with Tony. He knew how to handle Tony; he knew better than anyone how to pull that off, hence your worry. Happy picked you up in his comfiest clothes and you were in a very similar state. You were not wearing heels to scold your own boss. Because you were going to scold him, like a little kid, and then you’d take care of him, very much like a little kid. Like your mom used to do when he was sick, or when you were sick. On when you both got the same bug; that last one wasn’t fun.

You knew there was something wrong when Happy called you in the middle of the night to ask for your help with Tony. He knew how to handle Tony; he knew better than anyone how to pull that off, hence your worry. Happy picked you up in his comfiest clothes and you were in a very similar state. You were not wearing heels to scold your own boss. Because you were going to scold him, like a little kid, and then you’d take care of him, very much like a little kid. Like your mom used to do when he was sick, or when you were sick. On when you both got the same bug; that last one wasn’t fun. 

You stopped by the drugstore to get a hangover kit and then drove to Tony’s place. You couldn’t let Happy be the witness of that tragedy; he had gone through that way too many times already. You told him to go home and that you’d call him if something happened. 

“I’ll call Steve to keep you company, alright?”

“You don’t need to do that, Happy,” you placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. “I think I can take care of this guy. Wouldn’t be the first time either way,” you shrugged. “Go home, and try not to worry.”

“It’s hard not to worry,” he sighed and shook his head. “But I trust you, he’s in good hands,” he smiled weakly and put a hand on top of yours. “I’m still calling Steve, I just don’t want you to be alone. Especially if we don’t know how he’s gonna wake up.”

“He got seriously shitfaced,” you chuckled, looking at Tony from over your shoulder. “Aaaaand he’s about to slide from the couch,” you commented just as he fell, with a loud thud, onto the fluffy carpet. “I don’t think he’ll even wake up tonight. I’m serious, Happy, go home and I’ll keep you updated.”

“Alright,” he nodded and left. He did call Steve afterwards.

From behind you, Tony mumbled some incoherent nonsense that you couldn’t quite decipher—not like you were interested in doing so; you were just plain tired of him and his childishness. You took a deep breath and looked at him.

“Stop it,” your jaw trembled, because you were about to do something that, in normal situations, would’ve surely gotten you fired. “Tony Stark, you stop this right now,” he couldn’t look at you, or at least focus on you. He was way too drunk and fucked up to even focus on himself. “I might leave in a few days, but I am not going to be the witness of this phase you’re going through. You have to get your shit together. You’ve missed a lot of work and all of us have to cover for you, well I say no more. Do you want me to leave earlier? Because I can, and I will if you don’t stop this crap.”

“Pepper…” he mumbled.

“Yes, she left you and the company, but you can’t act like a 5-year-old and throw everything away the minute she comes back. Because she didn’t come back for good, you know that; you’re not that stupid. She just came for some damage reckon and left again because she’s not interested anymore. Tony, she’s gone and you have to deal with it in a healthy way; healthy meaning not going on a drinking binge, mistreating both your secretaries and making her come here and give you a lecture on what just happened. You’re an adult, Tony, act like one for once in your goddamned life. Get your shit together, Tony,” you sighed heavily and turned around. Unfortunately, you were not done. “You run an empire all on your own and you have the nerve to be like this? It makes me sick—I can’t believe I ran from a drunk just to fall in the arms of another one—”

“Tony?” A familiar voice startled you; it came from the front door, just a few meters away from you. “Where are you?”

“You’re lucky Steve is here to stop me from bitch slapping you, ‘cause you know you deserve that, Stark,” you whispered, making sure none of them would listen. “Steve, we’re here!”

The blond man walked inside with a worried look on his face, but before checking up on him, he made sure you were alright. He hugged you tightly, washing your anger and worries away; you held him too, not sure of what else to do. His arms felt nice, warm; it was probably what you needed.

“How are you?” He asked, looking straight into your eyes. “Did you have to pick him up?”

“He was already here,” you sighed and shook your head lightly. “Happy called me saying he had been drinking at the office and that he brought him here. Then he picked me up… he’s just drunk, nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

“You shouldn’t be…” he shrugged.

“If it’s not me, who?” You pursed your lips. “Besides, I brought him stuff for the morning after—I’m gonna stay here and take care of him…” your voice lowered. “Why are you here? I told Happy I could handle this…”

“I’ve been trying to get in touch with him for a few days. I knew Pepper met with him some days ago, but he hasn’t really talked about it and I wanted to make sure he was alright. Since that couldn’t have gone smooth… Clearly, I was right to worry, he wasn’t alright.”

“You’re a good friend, Steve,” you smiled lightly. “Too good. He doesn’t deserve it,” you chuckled breathily, leaving behind all your bitterness.

“You’re the one that shouldn’t be here,” he said in an accusing voice. “You’re only his secretary—these are extra hours that you could be investing in something else.”

“Like Netflix and junk food?” You teased. “I’m sure I can do that here as well today—besides, I’m gonna stay the night, in the guest room. Happy and I bought some stuff that might help him with his hangover and I’m gonna have to give it to him,” you really didn’t have to, but something inside you made you want to take care of him. Maybe it was kind of a payback from all the moments when he took care of you and defended you from his obnoxiously rich friends or when your mom gave you a hard time. “You can leave, I’ll keep you updated if something happens.”

“Promise me you’ll let me know if any problem happens. I can be here in like 10 minutes and drive you anywhere if you need me,” he placed his hands on your shoulders and looked at you sternly. “Take care alright, and don’t worry too much about him. He’s gonna be fine—he always is,” he shrugged one shoulder and you weren’t quite sure what he meant by that, but you were aware of one thing: he was right. Tony was always fine in the end. “Call me,” he kissed your cheek and left.

You were alone with Tony again. 

“You’re out of your mind if you think I’m gonna take you to your room,” you turned to him and placed your hands on your hips. “I’m gonna keep you warm though, because I don’t want you dead, not before you pay me the insane amount of extra hours I’ve done today and that I’m gonna do tomorrow.”

And with that, you headed to his room to look for some blankets and some pillows to wrap him with. You left the hangover kit next to him and walked towards the kitchen to indulge yourself with whatever he had in the fridge. Then, you headed to the guest bedroom and dozed off with the TV on.


	15. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s something I need to tell you,” he said, leaving the bowl of eggs on the table. He sat down on the other side of the isle, but right in front of you. “I know it’s you, (Y/N). I’ve always known,” he propped his elbows on the surface. “You haven’t changed that much, believe it or not,” your heart started racing and your ears were buzzing. “And no, you being you is not the reason I hired you."

You felt quite disoriented the next morning, and it caused you to have a bad night because you couldn’t recognize the bed. Mr. Stark’s beds were nice, fluffy and all, but they weren’t your own bed. You headed to the living room to check if he was still there, but he wasn’t, though the hangover kit you and Happy bought him was clearly used. 

You smelt a strong scent of coffee coming from the kitchen, only to find Tony making a lot of breakfast for one person; you realized then that he knew you were with him, and you wondered if he could remember any of the terrible, but honest, things you had told him last night.

“Morning, Mr. Stark,” you announced yourself.

“(Y/N),” he looked at you and smile weakly, “how did you sleep?”

“Yeah, fine,” you nodded. “How did you sleep—ohh, I have to let Captain Rogers know that you woke up—” you tried to escape, but he cut you off.

“He checked up on me earlier, so don’t worry. He did ask for you as well, but since you were fast asleep, I didn’t want to wake you up—breakfast?” You nodded silently and sat down near the isle of the kitchen. “I wanted to apologize to you, (Y/N),” he said, as he got the scrambled eggs ready. “I’ve been an asshole to you these last couple of days, and I made you go through this crap yet again.”

“I accept your apology,” you nodded. “How are you feeling? Not from the hangover, of course—I do hope you’re feeling terrible, Mr. Stark—you kinda deserve it.”

“I’ve definitely seen better days,” he chuckled lightly. “There’s something I need to tell you,” he said, leaving the bowl of eggs on the table. He sat down on the other side of the isle, but right in front of you. “I know it’s you, (Y/N). I’ve always known,” he propped his elbows on the surface. “You haven’t changed that much, believe it or not,” your heart started racing and your ears were buzzing. “And no, you being you is not the reason I hired you. I mean—not the only one. I meant it when I said I wanted you to lo learn stuff at the company, but I also wanted to pay back to your family for what you guys have done for me. Your mom loved me as one of her own children and that’s something that doesn’t go away easily. She brought me joy at a time I struggled to find it, and she brought me you. You were the first real friend I had. Your mom wanted you to be something more, and I tried to give you the chance to be. You deserve better than me—this job I mean,” Tony nervously added, “so if you wanna pursue more in your life, go ahead. I’ll be here rooting for you, because you deserve it. You’re amazing, (Y/N). Don’t let anyone else convince you otherwise.”

“Why didn’t you say something before?” The tears that pooled in your eyes were running freely down your cheeks. “Why now? Why doing it when I’m just two weeks away from leaving?”

“Because I knew it was going to affect our work relationship, and that people would’ve said some nasty stuff about it.”

“Since when do you care about what people say?”

“I don’t care about what they say about me,” he shrugged. “I never did and I don’t think I ever will, but I do care about what they might say about you. I know you’re tough, you’ve demonstrated me how tough you can be even though I was an asshole—still am,” he corrected. “But I couldn’t stand the thought of someone trying to hurt you, because you mean the world to me.”

“Tony, you don’t get to decide whether someone hurts me or not,” you shook your head. “The first year I worked for you do you have an idea of how much I cried and I suffered?” You furrowed your brow. “You were hurting me because you were always picking on every little thing I did. I tried my best, god knows I did, but there you were, being the damn perfectionist you’ve always been and making me pay the price for your obsession. Don’t try to play hero here, because you hurt me and I don’t see you apologizing for it—and no, this not your cue to apologize. I’m way past that. That’s why I’m quitting now and not six years ago—tough love doesn’t work on me.”

“I know—”

“I’m not done,” you rose your hands. “I needed you as Tony Stark, my childhood friend. When my mom died I was dying to tell you, because you deserved to know… but you ruined it as usual. Damn you, Stark,” you sighed heavily and took a big pause. “What do we do now?” You asked softly. “Seems kinda silly to keep working for you.”

“No, I want you to finish your time as you had planned. We’ll keep working as usual, and I’ll talk to Wanda and apologize to her because I mistreated her too.”

“I need to ask something,” you tugged at your bottom lip. “What are you gonna do about Pepper?”

“Some of the things you said to me last night were very clear… You’re right, she doesn’t really want me back. I was a fool for thinking otherwise,” he sighed heavily. “I won’t call her to tell her I don’t wanna be with her, I’ll just… I’ll just not think about her at all. It’s not healthy…”

“Do you know what else is not healthy, Tony?” He shook his head. “Drinking. You’ve gotta stop drinking as a coping method, or escaping method… or whatever,” you shrugged. “Look for healthy ways of getting over shit. I worry about you, Tony, because I do care about you. I care about you as my boss and as my childhood friend.”

“I’m a grown man,” he pointed out.

“Are you, really?” You teased. He chuckled, knowing you’d won that one.


	16. Office Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hadn’t noticed how the weeks and days had gone so fast. Your official resign would be in a matter of 7 days, and today, it was one of the most important days for Stark Industries and its employees.

You hadn’t noticed how the weeks and days had gone so fast. Your official resign would be in a matter of 7 days, and today, it was one of the most important days for Stark Industries and its employees.

About 5 years ago, and while you were still not entirely a senior, Tony Stark decided to create a day to celebrate all the people working, from the boss’s secretary, to the people in charge of cleaning and maintenance. They worked only half day, and then they met again at about 8 pm to enjoy a most delicious dinner and then a party. Ever since its creation, it had become a tradition that the first dance had to be with the boss. Pepper, the lady boss, would dance with her male assistant and you danced with Tony in a very emotional moment.

You had planned to not go, since you wanted Wanda to have that dance, but Tony, for the first time in 5 years, sent you a custom made dress and a pair of too expensive shoes. It was his way of saying that he hoped you didn’t miss it—well, apart from the note that said “Be there with me one last time.”

After your shorter day, you headed home to get some rest before getting ready for the big night. The past couple of weeks had been a turmoil of emotions, from yours and his side, and now that he admitted he still remembered you well, you were an emotional mess with way too many feelings and little time to experience them all.

A car picked you up to arrive at 8 pm sharp. There, Mr. Stark welcomed you with a warm hug. “You like my… farewell gift?” He asked, placing an arm around your shoulder and walking with you towards the room that held the dinner. “You look amazing,” he stopped before the door and looked at you with intense eyes. “I don’t want to get all sappy here because that’s not me, but I wanna tell you how much I’ll miss you,” he gulped. “I don’t know if I’ve told you this, but you mean the world to me and you’re more than just my secretary… I…” he placed a hand on the side of your face and pursed his lips. You could tell he was having a hard time saying these words. “I wish you well, (Y/N).”

“I’m still not leaving, Mr. Stark,” you smiled weakly. “You’re not gonna get rid of me so easily,” he smiled and shook his head. “Now let’s go inside. People must be wondering why you’re holding me like this,” you chuckled and led the way.

Tony and you shared the table along with Wanda and Happy, and although the last two tried to make conversation happen, you couldn’t say a word. You played with your food, nodding along whenever someone talked to you. Tony was on the other side of the table, looking at you with worried eyes.

The night wasn’t going really well for you, but the moment you saw Mr. Stark walking towards you, it became a hundred times worst.

“You know what time it is,” he smiled wickedly.

“Pick Wanda, she’s going to be your secretary for the rest of the year,” you had your glass of wine in your hand, hoping it would convince him of picking her. Of course it didn’t.

“It’s the tradition, (Y/N),” Tony reached out his hand towards you and you, for the very first time in five years, were reluctant to take it.

You were dragged to the center of the dance floor and Tony wrapped your waist with his arm. He was the one swaying you around since you couldn’t really get ahold of your own feelings and body. Your hand was on his shoulder and the other was intertwined with it. Your heart was out of control, drumming on your ears loudly; even louder than the music itself, which was pretty damn loud. You could feel everyone’s eyes on you, but more importantly, Tony’s eyes on you.

You couldn’t bear to look at him, but in a second of weakness, you looked up at him and it hit you like a train, a very long one. It’s not like you hadn’t thought about this before, you surely had and many, many times. You were just afraid and reluctant to accept it, since it would make your idea harder to come to a reality. Your mouth hung just a little open and your teeth dug on your bottom lip as if helped the urge to kiss his dangerously close mouth.

“ _Ssssshit_ ,” you mentally hissed. “Not now, not now…”

“Somethin’ wrong?” Tony asks, dragging you out of your own head.

“Nothing, Mr. Stark,” you smiled nervously. “It’s just that…” you breathed heavily. “I don’t know, I guess it feels kinda weird that this is gonna be my last dance with you. I still believe it should’ve been with Wanda, but…”

“No offense, but you’re so full of shit, (Y/N),” he chuckled. “You like this, you’ve never complained of this tradition,” he was so goddamned right. “But yeah, now that you mention it, I’m gonna miss you next year,” he pursed his lips, almost pouting, and you had to pull yourself together with all of your might, because had you been alone with him, you’d probably leap onto him. “I suppose I can’t convince you to stay…” before you could even answer that, the music stopped and so did he.

He looked at you with such loving eyes that you felt on the verge of crying. He grabbed your head on his hands a placed a tender kiss on your forehead. It didn’t last too long, since your tears were actually running down your cheeks and wetting his fingers. Tony pulled away and looked at you with worried eyes. To say the question was unnecessary, but he made sure that his expression gave it away.

“I’m ok,” you mouthed.

But you were not ok, and yes, you were full of shit. He pulled you in for a tight hug and you lost your shit right there. And you lost the battle against what you had been trying to deny for a while. You were impossibly in love with Tony Stark, and what once was a teenage crush on a very hot dude, was an adult love for that same hot dude that had turned into a man; a flawed man, but that was your thing.

From the other side of the railway, the train with Pepper’s words hit you again. She was on a constant state of anxiety thanks to Tony, and damn she was a strong gal. You weren’t sure you were strong enough.


	17. The drive home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party was over and many employees were way too drunk. Even Happy had had more than his fair share of alcoholic drinks so he was unable to drive himself home. You were planning on getting an Uber with Wanda, but Tony chimed in and convinced you otherwise. Well, he didn’t really convince you, more like he obliged you to sit in the car with him; Wanda was far more willing to get that free ride home.

The party was over and many employees were way too drunk. Even Happy had had more than his fair share of alcoholic drinks so he was unable to drive himself home. You were planning on getting an Uber with Wanda, but Tony chimed in and convinced you otherwise. Well, he didn’t really convince you, more like he obliged you to sit in the car with him; Wanda was far more willing to get that free ride home.

You sat next to Tony and fixed your eyes on the road. He tried to make some small talk, but Wanda was the only one who was actually engaged in the conversation. You only chimed in with short answers or noises that proved you were not asleep, but that made very clear that you were uncomfortable. 

Of course Wanda had to be the first stop. Tony wouldn’t leave you first, not after that amount of tension you shared while dancing. You sighed lightly and hoped for the worst. After about half an hour, he parked on your building’s lot and before opening his mouth, he spoke loudly.

“(Y/N) I need you to be honest right now—you’ve been honest with me all night.”

“Mr. Stark—I’ve been trying to avoid you all night, I have no idea how I could’ve been honest with you. Even now, I’m dying to get out of this car. I just wanna get home.”

“Are you drunk?” Tony’s brow was furrowed and in his voice you could tell he was almost amused at your new attitude.

“No, sir,” you shook your head. “I’m just really uncomfortable.”

“Look at me—look at me!” He rose his voice. “(Y/N), you were crying at the party and I have no clue why. You tell me you’re okay and all that crap but I’m not buying it,” that slight amusement turned into annoyance, and you were on the verge of a breakdown; you only needed a little push and he was giving it to you. “I’ve know you my whole entire life so I am entitled to ask you what the hell is going on. I’m still your boss and I demand an explanation.”

“It’s nothing—”

“Don’t do this to me,” he said softly. “Don’t do this to me right now. You’re leaving in like a week and I’m not ready for it. I said I would but I’m not.”

“I don’t want to leave, okay?!” You exploded. “Tony, you’re one of the best things I have in my life, and yes, you’re a pain in the ass but you’re caring, you’re sweet and you’ve treated me well my whole damned life. I don’t want to leave you but I’m scared—shit, I’m terrified. Do you wanna know what Pepper said the day she left? She said that I wouldn’t have a normal life if I worked for you,” Tony’s face changed out of a sudden and he was the one who looked terrified. “That thing frightened me to the point that it made me want to leave, because I’m a goddamn coward,” the tears didn’t have time to pool in your eyes, they were furiously rolling down your cheeks. “I’m sorry—I just can’t do this anymore—” you turned to your side and rushed out of the car. 

Your heart was fighting its way out of your chest, and right before your door you stopped to let out a heartbreakingly loud sob. You were crying your eyes out and you couldn’t care less if Tony hadn’t gone yet—which he hadn’t. Not only that, but he was also leaving the car and walking towards you. 

“Just go, Tony—just…” 

Your sentence was unfinished because your lips were pressed against his. More like he was pressing his against yours, or he was pressing himself against you. Whatever way you described it, he was kissing you and your worries away. Your arms wrapped around his shoulder, making sure you wouldn’t leave him and that he wouldn’t leave you either.  
You had thought about this for quite some time; before it was more like a ‘what if’ situation, but as of recently, it had become like something you really wanted to do. Tony felt something rather similar. He’d been dying to taste your lips and now that he was doing it, he didn’t want to stop. 

You pushed him away and dried the furious tears from your cheeks. “I’m sorry,” you mumbled. “I didn’t—I’m sorry, Mr. Stark,” you fought hard to regain control of yourself. 

“Don’t be sorry,” he pressed his forehead against yours and breathed. “There’s nothing to feel sorry about, sweetheart,” his voice was soothing and it helped you cool down. He thumbed the sides of your face softly. “Everything is gonna be fine—I don’t know how, but they will, okay? Now get inside, it’s kinda cold,” he pecked your lips. “Get some rest.”

“I’ll see you on Tuesday,” you held on to his wrists and looked at him.

“But you have to come on Monday,” he frowned.

“I asked for a day off a week ago, and you said yes,” you chuckled nervously as you patted dry the tears from your face. “Drive safe, and tell me when you get home so I don’t worry too much, alright?”

“You’re unbelievable, (Y/N),” he clicked his tongue and shook his head. He kissed you one last time and walked back to his car.

You refused to get inside the elevator until after he drove away. Your heart was still racing and your skin had goose bumps from all the earlier emotions. The past hours had been a literal roller coaster and you were exhausted. Your mind and soul couldn’t take much more. You took off your dress and your make up and slid under the comfort and safety of your fluffy pajamas. 

You grazed your lips every once in a while to remind yourself what you had done. It was glorious, Tony Stark was glorious and you just found yourself more and more in love with him, and more and more reluctant to leave him.


	18. Accidentally in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So she said "what's the problem baby?" What's the problem, I don't know. Well, maybe I'm in love.

The Tuesday after the party, when you arrived at the office, you noticed that the office in front of your desk was empty. Tony had not arrived yet, and in the few minutes that you had before he did, you wrote a small note to leave it on his screen.

“ _The other night was awesome, Mr. Stark. Thank you._ ”

You sneaked out, and before you could realize, you were bumping into Mr. Stark himself. He held your arms so you didn’t trip, and looked at you with a great smile on his lips. You tugged at your bottom lip with your teeth, fighting a sudden urge to kiss him. You smiled back at him, and you must’ve stayed like that for a while, because a fake cough alerted you both.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark—I was just checking that everything was just fine in your office, since I didn’t come yesterday…”

“I missed you, (Y/N). A lot,” he said softly, slowly letting you go. “Did you get some rest over the weekend?” You silently nodded. “That’s good, I’ll check up on you later. Have a nice day.”

“You too, sir,” you felt a hot blush spreading on your cheeks as you headed to your seat.

“Have a nice day, (Y/N),” Happy mocked as he walked by you.

“You too, Happy,” you teased back. “Hey! Come here,” you made a beckoning sign at him. “Has Mr. Stark said anything about the other day at the ball?” You whispered.

“Yes, I know everything. And if you must know, I’m really glad,” he smiled sweetly, but then you felt your cheeks blushing again. “It was about damn time it happened, don’t you think?”

Out of a sudden, Tony comes out of his office and calls you to come in. You walked calmly to him, and sat on the chair on the other side of his desk. He had the tiny note you made him in his hands and he examined it thoroughly with squinty eyes.

“Did you leave this here?” He asked, but by the tone of his voice, you figured it couldn’t be very good.

“I’m sorry—I—”

“Thank you for the other night, (Y/N),” his voice became soft and calmed, and his expression softened too. “I don’t know how to explain it, but I’ve been feeling very happy about it ever since we…” he giggled nervously, but didn’t seem to finish the sentence. “So I want to thank you for that, and for being with me. I know you leave in four more days, but I just wanted you to know that I’m really glad you were in my life all this time, and the other night… That was just amazing.”

Happy faked a coughing attack only to make you and Tony blush immediately. “I’m still here, in case either of you were wondering,” he sighed heavily. “Oh, Wanda, I’m glad you’re here to save me from my third-wheel misery.”

“Why are you two so happy about?” She dropped her purse on the glass desk and folded her arms. “Oh…” she said with a taint of a smile on her pursed lips. “I knew it,” she clicked her tongue and snapped her fingers.

“Know what exactly?” Tony rose an eyebrow. 

“That you two _finally_ knocked it off,” she said with a shit-eating grin. “I do not know to what extent, and I’m not sure if I want to know, but the tension between you is over, at last,” she sighed in relief and sat behind the desk. “Are we gonna have a get-together or something here? Because if I’m not mistaken, you have a meeting in about an hour.”

“You’re right,” Tony nodded in agreement, “but first, do you mind coming with me to the office, I need to talk to you about something important,” he made a beckoning sign at you, and you followed him silently, amidst the teasing from Wanda and Happy.

You closed the door behind you and the blinds on the small windows that were right in front of your desk slowly closed. He sat on top of his desk and looked at you with a great smile on his lips. “Hey,” he chuckled and reached out his arms at you. You grabbed his hands timidly and stood right in front of him.

“Hey,” you replied and tugged at your bottom lip with your teeth. “Did you really miss me, Mr. Stark, or you were just joking about it?”

“Of course I missed you,” he let go of your hands and placed them on both sides of your waist, pulling you closer to his body. “And I’m sure as hell gonna miss you more when you leave… do you really have to?”

“Mr. Stark—we’ve been through this conversation a hundred times before…” you sighed heavily. “You know I don’t wanna go,” you shrugged and broke the distance between your lips and his. “But I do hope we can keep doing this,” you smiled mischievously. 

“Of course we can,” he pressed your body against his and kissed you ardently. There was a sense of longing in the way he held on to your waist. He didn’t want to let you go and he wanted to show you with and without words. You did hope you could still do this… and some other things, with him after you left. You broke the kiss and pressed your forehead against his. “Hey… do you wanna come over to my place tonight? We could have dinner, and breakfast,” he whispered.

“What will people say about the secretary coming to work with the boss?” You placed your arms on his shoulders.

“Since when do I care about what they say?” He chuckled and pecked your lips swiftly. “But I mean it, stay with me for the night… you won’t have to sleep on the guest room,” he offered.

“You had me at dinner,” you smiled widely and kissed him. “Alright, I have to go,” you tapped his shoulders lightly. “Or else my boss is gonna be mad about me neglecting my job… I went out with a guy once and he gave me crap for like a week,” you twisted your lips and sighed dramatically. “I couldn’t imagine how he’ll react now that I’m kissing someone in the work place,” you shrugged again.

“I’m sure he’ll understand,” he nodded. “I heard he’s changed now.”

“An old dog learning new tricks? I’d have to see that.”

“I’m not old,” he pouted. “Alright, go on,” he freed you from his embrace. “I’ll see you later, for the meeting.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” you bowed your head lightly as you made your way out of his office.


	19. Here to stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's (Y/N)'s last day at the office, what will she do?

The alarm went off that morning but you had been awake for several hours already. It was the day you’d say your goodbyes to the company that nurtured you and to the man that, unknowingly or not, gave you all the tools you didn’t know you needed to survive in the world.

You were decided to stay, and on your bus ride towards the office –since you specifically asked Tony to not pick you up—the choice only made you more and more anxious. You knew what you wanted, and you wouldn’t let the fear win over you. Not again.

Tony had not arrived yet when you did, and so the minutes waiting for him went by painstakingly slow. Wanda and Happy arrived before him, but they didn’t even bother asking you why you were so on edge. They figured you might not wanted to be asked that. You would’ve exploded in tears anyway.

“Mr. Stark!” You called him as he walked towards his door. He looked at you from over his shades with curious eyes. “I kinda need to talk to you…” you tugged at your bottom lip nervously. You could see he had been crying just recently; his eyes were puffy and his nose was rosy. You knew him too well to know that. He nodded in silence and pointed at his office. As you followed him, you grabbed from your purse your resign letter.

He walked to his chair and you suddenly figured out why Happy was not with him. He sat down and allowed you to talk.

“I don’t think I want to do this, Mr. Stark…” you tugged at the bottom lip as you held on tightly to your resigning letter. “I don’t want to resign,” you shook your head. “Truth is, I fell in love with you and I had to wait until my last day here to let you know. I know this might not change things at all, and that the kiss we shared the other night was a heat of the moment thing, but I do not want to leave you. Tuesday truly showed me that I didn’t… when you held my hands it was just…” you shook your head again. “The only reason I wanted to quit was because of what Pepper said, and then I was a great coward, but now I’m not. I’ve changed, I’ve grown, and it’s all because of you. I know you stand by me and you support me through thick and thin, and though it took me a while to understand that, I know it now. I’m not afraid anymore, and I’m not afraid to tell you I love you and that I’ve always loved you,” you sighed in relief. “Since I am not resigning,” you ripped the letter in half and dropped it at his desk, “you get to fire me, but think about this… who’s going to drive you home when you drink more than your fair share?”

“I wasn’t going to accept your resign anyway,” Tony shook his head and spoke softly. “You couldn’t say this earlier, now could you?” He scoffed. He moved away from his desk and walked towards you. You were a mess, and having him walking near you and around you was way too much for your fragile nerves. “This is not going as I was expecting,” he said calmly. “I was about to play hero with you but I should’ve known you better, I suppose. You were always strong, I know that much, and I know it took a lot of courage from you to tell me this and I appreciate it,” he smiled gently. “If you hadn’t noticed, I do have feelings for you too, and I hope I showed you that the first time we went on a sort of date at the Rockefeller center. I know you always wanted to go there, you told me that when we were kids and we watched Home Alone,” he chuckled. “I love this—this whole situation’s just awesome. And I love loving you,” he put his hands around his mouth and spoke loudly. “There you go, I said it. It’s so easy to love you because it’s so familiar. Anyway, in case you hadn’t noticed that I loved you back then, I hope the kiss we shared the other day served as a proof. I love you, (Y/N). I love you very much, and I’ve always done…” he shrugged and jokingly punched your shoulder. “And if you’re wondering who’s gonna take me home when I get drunk, well let me tell you that I’m over that, I’m only having my share nowadays and that if it calms your conscience, you are going to drink with me and the rest of the team because I want you to meet all of them. They’re my new family, and I want them to know my first one,” he stopped walking and instead stood right in front of you.

“My god, when did you learn to speak like this?” You giggled.

“Ever since I realized I didn’t want to lose you. I had to prepare my words to keep you here with me,” he placed both hands on the sides of your face and pulled you in for a kiss. 

It was way better than the first time you’d kissed. His hands felt soft on you, and his lips moved at the right pace. Though your heart raced, you didn’t feel like exploding or anything of the sort. This was the right place to be; with him. When he broke the kiss you were still holding on to his wrists and you couldn’t shake away the smile that had formed on your lips.

“I love you, (Y/N),” he pecked your lips swiftly. “I love you and I don’t think I’ll get tired of saying it.”

“I don’t think I’ll get tired of hearing that,” you chuckled. “I love you too, Mr. Stark,” you tugged at your bottom lip.


End file.
